La regla de oro
by Anna Qnes
Summary: Toda mujer tiene derecho a enamorarse libremente, pero los hombres casados están prohibidos. Enamorarse o engatusar a uno de ellos es traición hacia la sociedad femenina, o eso es lo que declara la regla de oro que inculcaron a Mikasa desde pequeña. Orgullosa ante su postura ante la regla, poco a poco se ve afectada en cuanto decide conocer un poco más al atractivo nuevo profesor.
1. Prólogo

**Para "J" de "A"**

** Lo lamento, todo ya está hecho.**

Ha tenido el mismo sueño desde hace meses. Desde que conoció a su profesor, desde que todo comenzó.

Misma situación, diferente escenario. El viento sopla, ecos de voces infantiles y sonidos ambientales de fondo. Lo más importante, ella en la espera paciente por alguien.

El primer sueño fue en una plaza reconocida en su país, el segundo frente a una torre con un reloj peculiar, el tercero en un invernadero floral y el ultimo, en una playa desconocida.

Siempre despierta antes de poder descubrir a quien espera, pero en sus sueños puede sentir impaciencia, enojo por su tardanza, aunque también un cariño inmenso por esa persona y felicidad por volverla a encontrar. Como hubiese deseado aquello por tanto tiempo.

¿Será que su deseo prohibido por el profesor Levi le hace soñar este tipo de cosas?


	2. 1

**Primero lo ético, después lo moral.**

Con solo verlo pasar por la puerta principal lo encontró casi perfecto. Es atractivo, tiene la mirada determinada y un aura masculina. No aparenta ser mayor, pero tiene lo suficiente para ejercer como docente.

¿Qué lo hace casi perfecto? Igualmente, su apariencia, esconde mucho su belleza detrás de unas gafas de pasta, su mochila negra y una camisa perfectamente fajada y planchada, todo un hombre ñoño.

Alejada del hombre y sentada con la espalda pegada a una columna del edificio, Mikasa Ackerman esconde su mirada sombría detrás de su libro que apenas ha podido leer desde que llegó a su facultad. En silencio observa al recién llegado y en cuanto él decide acercarse a un aula en específico, ella vuelve a bajar la vista en _El amante japonés._

Nunca le había visto por ahí, debe ser un profesor nuevo. Después de asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta, voltea a verla.

Mikasa le imita y ante el silencio incomodo solo se limita a sonreírle.

– ¿Aula 8? – le pregunta a la chica mientras señala al salón vacío más próximo a ella.

–Aula 8– confirma.

– ¿Alumna del aula 8?

–Alumna del aula 8– repite.

Asiente con la cabeza, abre la puerta y le indica que pase.

–Entonces, buenos días– saluda lo más serio posible, pero Mikasa puede observar un pequeño tic nervioso en sus manos. No es necesario que quiera ser educado tan temprano, la mayoría saluda hasta que el grupo completo esté presente.

Cierra sin prisa su libro, se levanta y camina hasta su respectiva aula.

– ¿Profesor nuevo? – pregunta la chica a medio camino.

–Profesor nuevo– afirma él.

–Bienvenido entonces– fue lo último que dijo Mikasa antes de tomar asiento.

–Tch. Que tierna– susurra mientras ella se sorprende por el comentario, no sabe si tomarlo como sarcasmo o un alago.


	3. 2

**No eres como las demás. Mentira.**

Su nombre es Levi Ackerman, treinta y tres años y es su primera vez como profesor. Le gusta los problemas matemáticos, espera estudiar una maestría y tiene un trabajo en una respetada marca industrial que le ha permitido viajar por el mundo. ¿Porque es maestro si tiene un empleo genial? Para mejorar cualidades y liderazgo. Además de recibir dinero extra.

¿Qué espera aprender en este semestre dentro de esta materia? Ser un buen profesor y un buen ejemplo para sus alumnos.

¿Cómo se visualiza en un año? Presenciar nuestra graduación y como recibimos nuestro futuro profesional con éxito.

Una simple presentación inspiradora y con aplausos eufóricos como resultado.

Ahora era el turno del grupo presentarnos. Cada uno mencionó su nombre, edad y las mismas últimas dos preguntas que acababa de responder el profesor. Una rutina típica, pero siempre con diferentes respuestas a cómo van cambiando el semestre.

La mayoría respondía a esas preguntas con cosas similares: esperan aprender lo que se plantea de la materia, esperan entender por completo todo lo relacionado con ella o esperan pasar la materia sin llorar todo el semestre; se visualizan en un año graduados, con carrera plenas, negocios propios, viajar por el mundo o hasta tener una familia.

En cuanto llegó su turno, Mikasa mordió sus labios mientras se ponía de pie y sentía todas las miradas fijas en ella. En especial la del profesor, era tan penetrante e intimidante que le hizo dudar lo que estaba a punto de decir. No estaba segura si debía, pero si no se escuchaba decirlo… tal vez no

–Lo que yo espero con esta materia es conocerla lo suficiente para saber si se involucrará con mi meta profesional… pues yo me visualizo en un año comenzando con la búsqueda de mi sueño, quiero ser artística, me gusta el arte. Quiero asociar mi carrera con el arte. Volver a estudiar si es necesario, sobrepasar a mi actual yo.

Bajó la mirada mientras tomaba asiento y escuchaba susurros sobre lo rara que podía llegar a ser.

–Wow, me encanta. Me inspiras, Mikasa– escuchó levemente a su amiga cerca quien toma asiento detrás de ella, Sasha Blouse.

–Nada mal– la voz potente de Levi se hizo presente–. Superarse, eso es uno debería esperarse. En cuanto lo del arte, suena muy incompatible con lo que enseñan en la carrera, pero... ¿A quién le importa? A la mierda con todo, hagan lo que les plazca, aunque sea algo pendejo, pero que les ayude en su vida diaria.

Mikasa baja la cabeza y trata de ocultar su sonrojo. Sí, no es como los otros. Mal hablado y antipático, pero inspirador.


	4. 3

**La regla de oro**

–Yo se lo advertí a Carla, pero no quiso escucharme– argumentó la madre de Mikasa mientras se servía ensalada en su plato–. No me sorprende que Zeke al ser el primogénito de Grisha, ahora tiene una buena parte de los derechos de su marca de farmacéuticos.

Eren, un conocido desde la infancia y su primer amor. Nunca trabó amistad con él, pero nunca le fue impedimento para fijarse en el hijo de Grisha Jaeger. Eso fue hace bastante tiempo, actualmente no vive en la misma ciudad ni tampoco mantiene contacto con él. Facebook es el encargado de informarle sobre su vida.

– ¿Eren perdió los derechos solo porque Carla y Grisha lo tuvieron fuera de matrimonio? – preguntó sorprendido el señor Ackerman.

–En realidad no los perdió, nunca los tuvo. Eren nació mucho antes del divorcio de Grisha y Dina, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que su mera existencia era un secreto hasta que fue hombre libre? Sumándole que parte de la marca les pertenece a los abuelos maternos por haber proporcionado dinero– la señora Ackerman continuó.

– ¿Creen que Eren algún día consiga una parte de esos derechos? – preguntó Mikasa jugando con un tenedor en su ensalada.

La señora suspiró y mostró una sonrisa que expresaba abiertamente su lastima por el chico.

–Mikasa, hay algo que siempre te he dicho y te lo volveré a repetir– acarició la cabeza de su hija–. Los hombres casados son ajenos. Si llegas a meterte con uno, probablemente las consecuencias sean muy desagradables hasta perjudiciales en un futuro.

Y de nuevo esa misma discusión. No es como si la considerase errónea, al contrario, está a favor del argumento. Solamente que el tema ya ha sido lo suficientemente manipulado en toda su vida. Su madre debió afectarle mucho pues conoce a Carla (ahora Jaeger) desde antes de que conociera a su esposo.

–La familia de Dina no han dejado de llamar "bastardo" a Eren desde que nació. Comprendo su enojo y estuve en contra de Grisha en su momento, pero es solo un muchacho– añadió el señor Ackerman.

–Es una verdadera lástima, Eren es muy buen muchacho.

–Debe ser duro que te encasillen por los errores de tus padres– añadió Mikasa.

–Por ello, Mikasa, siempre ten en cuenta esto: Cualquier chico soltero, aléjate de aquellos que tengan novia y en su debido tiempo, también los casados. Puedes socializar con ellos, pero no te fijes en ellos. Que esto sea como tu…– hizo una mueca y alzó la vista para después mirar a su esposo–. ¿Tu como lo llamarías?

–Regla– completó divertido.

–Tu regla de oro. ¿Comprendes?

Mikasa sonrió ante la ironía, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia por parte de sus padres? Si ella misma está en contra del adulterio… pensar en el dolor de los hijos y principalmente de la esposa. Que acción tan irracional.

–Si.


	5. 4

**Era tímida. Otro error.**

Se retiró sus audífonos un momento en cuanto pisó su facultad. Inhaló profundamente y contempló el paisaje nublado. El aire huele a petricor(1) y el sol aún no se asoma, solamente unos débiles rayos de luz.

Repasó el escenario mientras recordaba los sentimientos producidos en aquel sueño que acababa de tener. Ella esperando a alguien. Sabe que no debe estancarse en ello, pero lo sintió tan real. La hizo recordar su antiguo enamoramiento, aquel que la dejó esperando varias ocasiones hasta que comprendió que después de dejarla plantada la primera vez, nada tendría sentido.

Vuelve a repasar su alrededor y encuentra una escena perfecta.

Las siluetas de las ramas de árboles la enamoran de nuevo. Sonríe mientras se vuelve a colocar sus audífonos y ahora busca dentro de su mochila su cámara fotográfica. Con precisión toma captura a este escenario y otros ángulos más.

Creyendo que ya es suficiente, guarda la cámara y se dirige a su aula. De nuevo es temprano, no cree encontrar a nadie aún. Minutos tranquilos para leer un poco mientras llegan sus compañeros y si recuerda bien, también el profesor Levi. Según comentó el día anterior, no conoce el horario de este semestre.

Abre la puerta y se sorprende al encontrarlo en su escritorio mirándola fijamente. ¿Vivirá cerca o se levantará aún más temprano que los demás?

–Bu–Buenos días– saludó nerviosa y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

–Buenos días– respondió seco, pero sin despegare la mirada.

Dado que últimamente no puede alcanzar a leer el pizarrón y su examen de la vista está previsto para el fin de semana, la mejor opción de Mikasa fue sentarse justamente en el primer escritorio de la fila central del aula.

Justamente central al pizarrón y a unos metros del escritorio del profesor. Espera no incomodarlo con ello.

–Mikasa, ¿Cierto? – rompió el silencio.

Sería estúpido preguntar si le hablaba pues estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no le pudo escuchar del todo claro, pero era más que obvio que estaba abriendo conversación con ella.

– ¿Perdón? – no había opción, ha de quedar como sorda.

–Pregunté por tu nombre– aclaró.

–Mikasa Ackerman– respondió rápidamente.

El profesor alzó una ceja a lo que ella se avergonzó, ¿Qué no era eso lo que quería saber?

–Ya veo– asintió–. Dime, ¿Qué tipo de arte te gusta?

¿Recordaba su comentario de ayer? Bueno, no es de sorprenderse, fue una respuesta diferente a lo que se estaba respondiendo.

–Fotografía. A veces suelo escribir he intentado dibujar, pero soy un fiasco…– se apenó. No quiere sonar como "única y diferente", ya le han encasillado en ese lugar. No cree que al profesor le interese mucho sus intereses, probablemente solo quería una respuesta concreta.

Siente que se sonroja.

–Sigue practicando, fiasco sería que mantuvieras tus gustos en secreto.

– ¿Tiene algún hobbie? – preguntó tan rápido que temió que eso estuviera fuera de lugar.

Por dios, debe dejar de ser tan tímida.

Levi alzó ambas cejas, le sorprendió un poco su pregunta. Ella se le veía lo suficientemente incomoda como para no proseguir con la conversación.

–Guitarra y teclado– Mikasa le mira interesada.

–Música…– traga en seco.

–A veces canto, a veces toco– se muestra incomodo ante sus respuestas, no parece gustarle la situación. Contarle de su vida privada a una chica que apenas conoce, Mikasa le comprende.

– ¿Ha tocado en una banda?

–Estoy en una– mira hacia otro lado.

Ella ahora se muestra más curiosa, nunca se imaginó tal pasatiempo por parte del profesor.

–Eso me parece… genial– sonrió levemente–. ¿Cuál es…?

–No name.

– ¡Buenos días! – entró Sasha saludando a ambos. En cuanto vio a su amiga en otro lugar, le miró sorprendida–. ¡¿Ahora nos sentaremos aquí?! ¡Pero si estos lugares son para los nerds!

Levi al ver la conversación terminada prefirió tomar su celular y distraerse en lo que llegaban sus alumnos. Mikasa por su parte sintió impotencia, quería continuar hablando con él pues le fue agradable la conversación, pero no es algo que debería insistir. Es su profesor, las conversaciones con él tienen su límite.

–Solo por esta semana. Puedes sentarte atrás si quieres, no tienes por qué sentarte conmigo– se concentró en Sasha.

– ¡Pero Mikasa, no seas tonta! – rápidamente tomó asiento detrás de ella, Mikasa le brindó la espalda a Levi–. Siempre juntas, ¿Recuerdas? Además, si no estoy contigo…– miró de reojo al profesor y después a su amiga–. ¿Quién me pasará la tarea?

–Escuché eso– interrumpió el profesor.

La mueca que realizó Sasha se llevó una carcajada por parte de Mikasa.

* * *

(1)Petricor: Es el olor que se produce cuando cae la lluvia sobre el suelo. Tierrita mojadita, olor a lluvia, etc. Ahora pueden verse intelectuales con esta definición.


	6. 5

**He aquí tu mayor defecto.**

La curiosidad no es pecado, al contrario. Es mejor informarse cuando existe interés en alguien, nunca se sabe que lunático puedes llegar a convivir. Afortunadamente: no es la única quien tuvo curiosidad y ella misma no fue la de la idea, solo se vio obligada a buscarlo en _Facebook_.

Bueno, es joven aún. En anteriores semestres llegó a buscar profesores anteriores, solo espera que Levi sea tan desactualizado como los demás y la mayoría de su perfil sea público.

_–Debe ser una joyita descubrir su vida privada, no puedo imaginármelo en cualquier situación cotidiana– _comentó Sasha detrás del teléfono–, _Aunque si no llegas a encontrarlo, no me sorprendería el hecho que no seamos dignas en presenciar su vida mundana. _

–La mayoría de la población mundial tiene _Facebook_, con solo poner su nombre aparecerá su perfil en las primeras tres opciones– colocó su laptop sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

_–Apuesto que es otaku de closet._

– ¿Y eso es malo? – siguió tecleando.

_–No, pero Connie no dejó de comentarlo hasta que me convenció._

Su perfil no aparece, revisa si está bien escrito su nombre. La mayoría de los "Levi Ackerman" que aparecen en los resultados son chicos jóvenes, pero no aparece su profesor. De acuerdo, lo intentará solo con "Levi".

–Nada, no aparece su perfil– informó.

_–Debe tener un nombre falso. Intenta con "Levi cachondo Ackerman"–_ bromeó.

Mikasa nuevamente comenzó a reírse, aunque la nueva búsqueda no arrojó los resultados que buscaba.

Una idea rápida llegó a su mente, el nombre de su banda. Seguramente tienen una página oficial.

Tecleó tan deprisa y sintió la adrenalina recorrer por sus venas. Lo había encontrado, "No name oficial".

El profesor con ropa casual se ve llamativo, algo que no esperaba ver. Sonríe al amplificar la primera imagen, una fotografía de él como vocalista. Siguiente, una captura de él mismo con los otros dos miembros de su banda, una chica y un chico.

Con detenimiento observó todas las fotografías posibles y se formuló una pregunta inocente: "Con esa voz grave que tiene, ¿Cómo será su canto?"

Por pura casualidad, hubo un comentario que le llamó la atención. El perfil de una chica que comentaba con un emoji que simulaba un beso junto a un corazón. ¿Sería la novia de alguno de la banda? Es realmente bonita o, mejor dicho, guapa.

Petra Ral, nombre elegante para una chica guapa. Envidia su belleza, en el buen sentido.

Cuando creyó que jamás encontraría algo de utilidad, por fin dio con una fotografía en la que se etiqueto al profesor, por fin dio con su perfil.

–Lo encontré– anunció a su amiga.

_– ¿Entonces si es un depravado?_

–Estaba a punto de buscarlo con ese nombre– confesó.

Una vez cargado el perfil, la mirada aliviada de Mikasa se desvaneció. Leyó tres veces su nombre para comprobar que era él. Efectivamente, lo era. No lo podía creer.

Su foto de perfil, eso no parece encajar con él. ¿Por qué se alarma tanto? Al parecer no lo veía venir, no lo aparenta.

–Sasha– llamó la atención de su amiga–. Levi es casado.


	7. 6

**El anillo que nunca salió a la luz.**

–Aun no puedo creerlo, si nunca lleva consigo su "anillo"– se quejó Sasha mientras sacaba de su bolsa su almuerzo del día.

–Tal vez es política de su otro trabajo– defendió Mikasa.

–No lo creo, si tiene la fotografía de su boda como foto de perfil, ¿Eso no quiere decir que está orgulloso de su matrimonio? – Mikasa no tuvo respuesta ante ello–. Tan sencillo que es quitárselo antes de su otra jornada laboral, ¿No lo crees? – mordió su sándwich.

Cerró un momento sus ojos y recordó aquella imagen que acababa de mostrarle a Sasha. El serio Levi con el cabello hacia atrás, elegantemente vestido y a su lado, tomándola con una mano por la cintura, su esposa. La guapa Petra Ral, con un hermoso ramo de rosas y una sonrisa impecable.

Ambos muy elegantes y atractivos, como pareja de telenovela. Siente vergüenza en fijarse en el profesor de esa manera. Es ajeno, he aquí la regla de oro. Debe respetarlo en todas las formas posibles.

–Debe tener sus razones– respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–Dejando sus razones extrañas a un lado, que hermoso sería casarse y que presuman con orgullo sus anillos– Sasha soltó un suspiro–. Esa mujer es un tanto suertuda, el profesor tiene lo suyo, pero no me agrada la ausencia de su anillo.

–Tal vez ella lo sea.


	8. 7

**Tapar el sol con un dedo.**

Primera clase con proyector, el terror de todo profesor. Siempre tienden a fallar en el primer intento o cuando por fin funcionan, algo privado en la pantalla sale a la luz.

Mientras Levi a regañadientes trataba de arreglar el proyector asignado, Mikasa miraba de manera tranquila ambas manos masculinas. Son atractivas, pero no hay anillo.

Siente molestia, ¿Por qué al estar casado con una mujer tan bella, no porta su anillo con orgullo?

Aun perdida en sus manos, comenzó a recorrer la mirada por su brazo derecho, su hombro hasta su cuello. Suspira y recuerda lo casi perfecto que es.

Se muerde los labios y baja la mirada. Acaba de confirmar que tiene una ligera atracción hacia él, pero es un deseo imposible. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, esto es incorrecto. No quiere comenzar algo que sabe que al final será una memoria llena de impotencia.

Es solo un hombre guapo ante sus ojos, se encontrará más en su vida.

Con un nuevo vistazo hacia él, obtiene un cruce de miradas. Ella retira la vista y se maldice por ser tan curiosa.

–Bien, empecemos– por fin habló Levi, asunto arreglado.

Poco a poco la imagen de su pantalla de computadora fue apareciendo. Él le brindó la espalda a la proyección para confirmar que tan bien funcionaba el proyector y en cuanto un fondo de pantalla se plasmó de su amplio pecho para arriba, todo el salón comenzó a burlarse.

Mikasa admiró con detenimiento la imagen proyectada. Era Petral Ral mirando hacia el horizonte con un atardecer de fondo.

–Es muy linda su novia, profesor– comentó un compañero.

Levi se mostró sorprendido, dio media vuelta y al contemplar su fondo de pantalla, no tardó de mostrarse molesto.

–Diablos– se quejó e inmediatamente tomó uno de sus libros y tapó el proyector.

Soltó un quejido y miró al grupo de alumnos burlescos.

–Es mi esposa– corrigió incómodo.

Mikasa se mostró desinteresada, pero al final mostró una sonrisa forzada mientras se repetía mentalmente la dichosa regla de oro.


	9. 8

**Cuando la preocupación no debió existir.**

"Deberías participar más en clase, ser más comunicativa, no parece que trabajes duro, deberías ser más como los primeros lugares de tu generación, no sé hacia dónde va tu futuro" la voz de la profesora Nanaba hacía eco una y otra vez en su cabeza, Ha pasado más de un día desde aquello, pero le ha afectado un poco. No le ha dejado dormir tranquila. Solo fue un error dentro de su tarea, no era para que se expresara de esa manera tan dolorosa.

¿Quién quiere ser en el futuro? ¿Es acaso que ella se está quedando atrás a comparación de sus compañeros?

Siente tristeza e incertidumbre. Está a pocos meses de terminar su carrera y aún no sabe hacia dónde quiere dirigir su futuro. No se siente segura p

Aprieta su mandíbula mientras está por llegar a su aula.

–Mikasa– alguien la llama por detrás.

Rápidamente se da la media vuelta y lo encuentra. No se había percatado que alguien iba a la par en su camino.

Levi la observa neutral y ella se retira sus audífonos.

–Buenos días– saluda ella sin ganas.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta.

Ella se auto señaló confundida y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Soltó un quejido como respuesta.

–Te sientas al frente, ¿Cómo no notar cuando un alumno se ve decaído?

Se sonroja al instante, que vergüenza que lo haya notado.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – le coloca una mano sobre un hombro.

Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta, Aquella que formula al instante lágrimas.

–No es nada, solo estoy cansada…– mira de reojo la mano posada en su hombro.

–Todos lo estamos, es un semestre pesa… ¿Mikasa? – se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo por parte de ella.

–Estoy preocupada, profesor– trata de controlarse.

Levi le retira su mano y le da unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

–Ve a tomar algo, hablaremos después de la clase. No entres a clase si no lo crees necesario.

–Quiero tomar la clase.

–No será de relevancia si estás en estas intranquila.

–Pero…

Tomó su camino hacia el aula dejándola atrás confundida. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

Efectivamente, obedeció su orden. Más no del todo completa, en cuanto consiguió un té, pasó a tomar la clase. Ella será frágil, pero no descuidará sus obligaciones, algo que al parecer Levi captó pues se mostró aliviada al verla pasar y sentarse enfrente.


	10. 9

**Potencial, he ahí el asunto.**

Aún es temprano y le parece extraño que Levi no comentara si debía marcharse pronto. Mientras la escucha detenidamente, ambos se encuentran sentados en una jardinera de la facultad. No hay nadie alrededor por lo que hace tranquilo el ambiente.

–Tienes potencial, Mikasa– comentó el profesor después de haber escuchado todo lo que la chica pudo decirle–. No necesitas ser la más participativa para demostrar que eres inteligente, tampoco seguir los pasos de los primeros lugares. Tch, si supiera Nanaba que tus tareas son de las mejores en clase.

Ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa, aunque no lo toma como exagerado. Las tareas de su materia son las que realiza con más detenimiento y cuidado.

–Ella no parece pensar lo mismo, cree que no tengo el suficiente potencial para sacar buenas notas.

–Lo cree porque no se lo muestras.

–Ya lo he hecho como ella lo desea, peor no parece convencerle.

–Es porque tratas de moldearte a sus exigencias, debes ser tu misma. Ella encontrará por sui misma tu potencial.

– ¿Y si no lo hace?

Levi dejó de mirarla y miró hacia enfrente.

–Lo hará en cuanto dejes de preocuparte por tonterías.

–Entonces… debería mejorar eso.

–Si no le parece, entonces que se vaya al carajo.

Mikasa soltó una ligera risa. Hubo un silencio reconfortante, ella igualmente miró hacia enfrente y apretó ligeramente sus puños.

– ¿Cómo usted puede pensar que tengo potencial si literalmente no existo en las clases?

–Haces muchas preguntas.

Sonríe ante la queja de él y se acomoda un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda.

–Mikasa, aun si no hablas en mi clase. Sé que eres de las pocas que ponen su mayor esfuerzo para no quedarse dormida mientras explico. Eso en cierta forma estúpida te brinda algo de potencial.

–Usted también tiene potencial como nuevo maestro– trató de bromear.

–Tch. Mocosa– comentó incrédulo.


	11. 10

**Soñolienta **

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, se sentó sobre la cama y observó el reloj. Ya es sábado por la madrugada. Deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y mira con atención el oscuro techo.

Alza torpemente una mano tratando de "alcanzar" el techo. Nuevamente ha tenido ese sueño y los mismos sentimientos se presentaron.

¿A quién esperará?


	12. 11

**Miradas que no debieron cruzarse**

Una ligera llovizna da la bienvenida a otro nuevo inicio de semana a casi mitad de semestre. Se han encontrado a la mitad del camino. Una capucha es lo único que cubre a Mikasa por lo que Levi le comparte su paraguas. Ambos se dirigen lentamente al aula en silencio, saben que no hay compañeros esperando. El sonido de las gotas caer sobre el suelo les es reconfortante, sumando la música que se reproducía a bajo volumen en los audífonos de la chica.

Mikasa le mira de reojo y se encuentra con la mirada de su profesor. Dada a la confianza brindada en aquella conversación informal en la jardinera hace semanas atrás, ahora ya no teme mirarlo fijamente hasta perderse en el interior de sus ojos, algo que hace faltar a sus principios.

En los días siguientes después de aquella conversación, ambos solamente han fijado las miradas más tiempo de lo que "normalmente" harían cualquier profesor y alumna. ¿Eso puede ser una falta a la regla de oro? Durante estos días se lo estuvo preguntando, pero precisamente en este momento ha mandado al demonio todo su orgullo y principios hacia esa regla.

Mamá y Papá no les gustará saber que su pequeña hija se siente atraída por su querido profesor, un hombre casado.

Será casado, tendrá mujer quien le espere en casa y será poco el tiempo en el que se conocen, pero la atracción es inevitable. No le importa el hecho de no ser correspondida, pero estar cerca suyo le llena de tranquilidad.

–¿Por qué siempre llegas antes que tus compañeros? – Levi rompió el contacto.

Su corazón da un brinco brusco, juega con sus manos y ambos siguen caminando lentamente. No puede decirle que se esfuerza en madrugar para poder estar a solas con él.

–Vivo lejos de aquí– no mintió del todo.

–Ya veo…

–¿Y usted…?

–Solo costumbre.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta ella trató de abrirla, pero la perilla no giraba. Seguro que el prefecto aún no ha pasado a quitar el seguro.

No hubo necesidad de hacérselo notar a Levi pues él mismo observó la situación. Mikasa pegó la espalda contra la pared, siendo imitada por su profesor después de cerrar su paraguas. Ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la nada.

–Esa canción me agrada…– comentó Levi.

–¿Perdón?

–Puedo escuchar tu música desde aquí– señaló sus audífonos.

Mikasa se sonrojó levemente, retiró un audífono y lo ofreció, algo que al otro le dejo perplejo.

–Mikasa, no…

–Al parecer ambos estaremos esperando un poco más. Vamos, solo esta canción…

Levi miró alrededor y al ver que ambos estaban completamente solos, aceptó el audífono. La canción volvió a reproducirse desde el inicio. Love de Lana del Rey se hizo presente en el paisaje.

–Este tipo de canciones me hacen recordar mi juventud– sonrió a la nada.

–Usted aun es joven– sacó de su bolsa un paquete de galletas de avena y le extendió una.

–Mi tiempo ya ha pasado– la aceptó.

–No diga eso, uno siempre es joven. Aunque hable como un anciano, pero lo es.

Mientras el canto tranquilo de Lana refleja el éxtasis por el amor y la juventud, Levi mantuvo su sonrisa y Mikasa le observaba satisfecha. Jamás olvidaría este momento.

En cuanto se terminó la canción, el hombre le devolvió el audífono y abrió su paraguas.

–Gracias Mikasa…– dio unos pasos hacia enfrente e inmediatamente se cubrió con el paraguas–. Yo, tú… Tch, Iré a buscar al prefecto.

Se retiró a paso veloz y ella le siguió con la mirada. Observó detalladamente su espalda y como comía el resto de su galleta, además de llevarse una de las galletas, siente que se llevó algo más de ella.

Antes de que regresara, varios compañeros llegaron haciéndole imposible volver a hablar con él.


	13. 12

**Era buena estudiante, con beneficios, pero lo era**

Cuando llegó tarde por primera vez, Levi no tomó su retraso pues le marcó su asistencia completa. La segunda vez que llegó a final de la clase, igual lo ignoró y le otorgó la asistencia., y cuando llegó el día que faltó, para el profesor Mikasa sí estuvo presente y mantuvo su asistencia impecable.

El hecho le era extraño pues era un profesor estricto. Las asistencias eran un porcentaje elemental para la calificación de parciales. No encontraba una razón lo suficientemente buena para que tuviera una calificación buena gracias a su "asistencia perfecta".

–Deberías hablar con él, Mikasa– sugirió Sasha al ver de reojo la calificación de su amiga–. Igual me alegro por ti, después de que Nanaba nos dijera que él habló con ella sobre tu buen desempeño y si le sumamos tu asunto con las faltas, ¿No crees que los demás sospecharán algo?

–No tienen que sospechar nada, no he hecho nada malo– se defendió.

–Tu no, él si– golpe duro, Sasha tenía razón–. ¿Desde cuándo tiene preferencias contigo? No me digas que…– soltó una risita.

–Claro que no.

–¡Estás sonrojada! ¡¿Te gusta?!– preguntó sorprendida.

El aula se quedó en silencio y Levi desde su escritorio quien atendía a algunos alumnos inconformes con su calificación, miró extrañado al par de chicas.

–Silencio, por favor– ordenó molesto.

Ambas chicas obedecieron. En cuanto él volvió a lo suyo, Sasha rompió el silencio en un susurro.

–Mikasa, recuerda que es casado. Por dios, tiene a su esposa de fondo de pantalla en todo. No te hagas ilusiones por sus buenos tratos, ¿De acuerdo?

Un sentimiento de incomodidad y tristeza llegó a ella, era cierto. Aunque su atracción por él se debía a que era una persona tan atractiva, buen prospecto e inalcanzable por su estado civil y profesión; a Mikasa le resulta difícil ignorarle, aunque Sasha le recuerde lo que lo hace casi perfecto.

–No te preocupes por ello– respondió mientras observaba a lo lejos a Levi dándole indicaciones a un alumno.

No le pedirá explicaciones a Levi sobre los beneficios brindados pues no quiere levantar sospechas con sus compañeros, pero un atropello de emociones le consume la conciencia al analizar todo lo que hace por ella. Le admira, pero le preocupa pues no quiere verse incapaz de hacer su propio esfuerzo y de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos.


	14. 13

**Cuando Petra desapareció del fondo de pantalla**

–Por ello, no quiero pasar un mal entendido con mis compañeros además veo que no me cree capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Esto me hace sentir culpable– una explicación larga, pero se mantuvo firme y decidida ante él.

Levi la miró fijamente mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo, su mirada trataba de intimidarla y hacerse preguntar el porque estaba parada frente a él exigiéndole que no sea amable con ella ni sus calificaciones.

–Yo decido como calificar– brindó una respuesta corta.

–Pero debe ser justo con todos…

–¿Vas a decirme como hacer mi trabajo?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, esta discusión no iba a ningún lugar.

–No– se retiró a sentarse en su lugar.

Dada a la inconformidad que sentía, tomó su bolsa y decidió sentarse al fondo del aula. Entre más lejos esté de él, mejor. Le decepciona que no le importó lo que sentía.

–Te creo muy capaz de muchas cosas, Mikasa– le habló desde su escritorio–. Solo es que no quiero perjudicar a una buena estudiante.

Ella gruñó y no quiso responderle.

–No creí que ayudarte a mejorar fuera algo malo, pero si es lo que quieres…– mejor se dispuso a encender el proyector antes de que llegaran los demás.

–Se lo agradezco, pero las sospechas de los demás…

–¿Sospechas?

No sabía cómo explicarle la situación, ¿Cómo decirle que si sigue así los demás sacaran conclusiones de un posible romance?

–Usted sabe…– cruzó sus brazos y bajó la mirada–. Que piensen que yo… bueno, yo sea muy lame botas con usted,

Una mentira rápida, pero que va casi por el mismo camino. Levi terminó con el proyector y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

–¿Lame botas?

¿Porque le gusta preguntar por todo? Lo maldice mentalmente.

–Sí, hablar con usted por conveniencia y todo eso.

–Mándalos al demonio– respondió serio mientras la pantalla del escritorio de su computadora aparecía.

Había algo nuevo en él. Cuando comenzó a usar el proyector todos conocieron formalmente a Petra Ral, su esposa. Una que otra vez de reojo (y siendo confirmado por Sasha), ella misma observó que también poseía una fotografía de su esposa de fondo de pantalla en su celular. Hubo cambios de fotografías a lo largo de todo el semestre, pero esto era diferente… su mujer no estaba, solamente era un fondo de fábrica.

–¿Por qué esa cara sorprendida? – preguntó haciéndola sentirse avergonzada.

–Nada– se quejó.

Connie Springer pasó al aula y antes de saludar a su profesor, su vista se fijó en la proyección. Al notar la ausencia de la mujer, se extrañó por el hecho.

–Woa, ¿Dónde está su esposa, profesor? – preguntó bromeando.

–Se fue de vacaciones– respondió sarcásticamente Levi.


	15. 14

**Sonrisas que aprueban**

Tercer y último examen parcial. Se había preparado dos días con anticipación para no darle razones que con su "ayuda" podría pasar su materia. Claro que no, ella es inteligente y puede con ese tonto papel con preguntas impresas.

Analizó con detalle la impresión y le dio vuelta para descubrir un numero de preguntas más y una sorpresa: una pregunta de rescate.

¿Desde cuándo este hombre es así de considerado?

–Precisamente hoy no puedo ayudarles, no estudié para el examen– el sarcasmo de Levi le hizo desviar su atención hacia él.

Las quejas y burlas de sus compañeros se hicieron presentes. Basta, debería concentrarse.

Miró hacia el techo y se mordió los labios. Trataba de recordar y formular una respuesta adecuada para la primera pregunta. Malditas preguntas abiertas.

–¿Te pasa algo, Mikasa? – preguntó su profesor–. ¿Las respuestas están arriba? – señaló el techo.

Ella le miró seriamente, ¿Enserio espera que ella desee perder tiempo con él? Afirmativo, puede hacerlo, pero no debe.

–No, perdón– volvió su atención hacia el examen.

Largos minutos de silencio transcurrieron, las preguntas de una en una fueron respondidas lentamente. Estaba segura que este examen sería su calificación más alta y limpia del semestre pues sus esfuerzos se ven plasmados en las bien estructuradas respuestas.

Las pisadas de Levi es lo único que puede escuchar a su alrededor. Mira de reojo sin levantar la mirada y comprueba como él pasa por los lugares a comprobar cómo va la situación en cada alumno.

No ha pasado por su lugar y eso le llena de ansiedad. No lo quiere cerca. Desvía atención y respira hondo.

Hace una revisión rápida a toda pregunta y respuesta para concluir en la pregunta de rescate.

Lee de nuevo la pregunta y frunce el ceño. Se pregunta si él no pudo formular una mejor pregunta mientras alza la mirada para darse un respiro.

"¿Qué persona admiras en este momento? Menciónala y argumenta tu respuesta".

Pregunta extraña a la cual espera una respuesta interesante. Sabe ligeramente la respuesta, pero teme escribirla. Piensa dos veces un mejor prospecto.

–En la pregunta de rescate, ¿Puede ser cualquier persona? – pregunta Mina Carolina.

–Cualquiera excepto yo, no quiero sus halagos– responde Levi desvaneciendo la inocencia de Mikasa.

Él era su respuesta, por más tonto y sin sentido que suene. Le ha ayudado mucho, más de lo que ella ha esperado. Solo quería mencionarlo en su respuesta como agradecimiento…

–¿Y si admiramos a un profesor de la facultad? – preguntó alguien más, Mikasa no se detuvo a comprobar de quien se trataba.

–Entonces que sea muy bueno su argumento– esa respuesta le hizo dudar a la chica.

Es ahora o nunca. Ha confirmado en días anteriores que Levi no les volverá a brindar clases y solo quedará el próximo semestre. Podría vivir otros seis meses de vergüenza, pero nunca arrepentirse… ¿o sí?

Levi por fin pasó por su asiento, ella rogó mentalmente que no le pusiera la mínima atención. Error. Los pasos se detuvieron, estaba tan cerca que podía oler su colonia.

Un reojo inocente se posó en la cintura del hombre, desvió la mirada en cuanto su vista llegó accidentalmente a la entrepierna.

–¿Terminaste? – pregunta.

¿Le está preguntando si terminó de hacerle el análisis obsceno? Su rostro se sonroja.

–Oh, te falta solo la pregunta de rescate. Entonces, continua– se alejó de ella.

Ah sí, se refería del examen. Claro, que tonta.

Pierde unos minutos pensando, pero no se puede quitar de la cabeza su error subido de tono. Ella sonríe ligeramente, que tonta.

–Todos deberían sonreír como Mikasa. ¿Por qué no son como ella? – ella rápidamente lo buscó y lo encontró observándola desde su escritorio.

Todos sus compañeros voltearon a verla haciéndola sentir pequeña.

–A ella le gustan los exámenes, deberían cambiar sus caras antipáticas– bromeó Levi.

Mikasa bajó la cabeza y se ocultó detrás de sus cabellos. ¿A que vino eso? ¿Acaso era necesario ese comentario?


	16. 15

**Siempre hay un inicio oculto.**

La creyó muy capaz de muchas cosas desde el inicio, definitivamente. A media tarde Mikasa se encuentra revisando viejos correos de la bandeja mientras espera un correo elemental pues dictará el promedio final el cual informará si es necesario presentar examen final o no.

Al leer los antiguos correos con sus ensayos adjuntos, recordó un dato curioso que descubrió hace unos días. Normalmente en cuanto se envía una tarea por correo al profesor, Levi no suele responder con la típica elegancia de la mayoría de los profesores. Aquellas frases como: "Recibido, gracias", "Tu trabajo tiene una observación…", "¡Saludos!", etc.

Él es más tipo: "¿Sin nada que hacer? Tarea valida", "Tarea valida" y "No te hubieras tomado la molestia. Tarea no valida".

Había escuchado algo sobre aquellas respuestas, pero creyó que se trataban de los compañeros que no ponían empeño a sus estudios. Claro, ellos siempre presumían sus "No te hubieras molestado" con orgullo. Lo amaban, aunque fuera el profesor más insípido de la facultad.

En el caso de Mikasa, desde su primera tarea encontró un "Interesante respuesta, pero, me gustaría que ampliaras más tu respuesta sobre este tema"; en siguientes encontró frases como: "La respuesta es correcta, excelente trabajo" o un simple "Buen trabajo".

Curiosa ante su situación, preguntó a Sasha que respuestas le había mandado Levi a sus tareas. El resultado fue un poco a destacar: "Gracias por la tarea", "Sasha, me has mandado dos veces la tarea. ¿Valen la mitad cada una? Porque sería una lástima si encuentro un error en alguna." No olvidemos el clásico: "Sasha, no está adjunto tu ensayo."

Dispuesta a concentrar su tiempo en otros proyectos escolares, recordó que había olvidado mandar un correo a una agencia a la cual ella estaba interesada trabajar durante sus vacaciones.

Por dios, eso le trae a la memoria un detalle que estuvo en el inicio y nunca sabrá si fue intencional o no. En su primer día, Levi pidió los correos de cada uno de sus alumnos. Recuerda ver en la proyección como los escribía en un archivo. Recuerda perfectamente su correo en la lista.

¿A que va esto? Cuando se aproximaba el primer examen, Levi prometió pasar una guía de estudio a todos los correos. ¿Lo hizo? Sí, pero a ella no. Exacto, he ahí el problema. Ella misma tuvo que mandarle mensaje para solicitar su guía de estudio y la excusa que le brindó Levi fue "Disculpa. No tenía tu correo".

¿Cómo no tenerlo? Claro, pudo ser eliminado por error, pero, ¿Porque no se habría dado cuenta? No coincidía el número de alumnos. Error de cálculo tal vez.

No puede crearse fantasías sobre un posible interés fuera de lo ético.

¿Cómo el siendo casado con una profesionista estaría interesado en una alumna con futuro incierto como ella?

Tiene que reafirmar su postura ante la regla de oro. Es traición a la sociedad femenina sentirse atraída por un hombre ajeno. Esto es pasajero, en el próximo semestre lo olvidará.

Pero no quiere hacerlo… no, esto ya no es atracción.

–Me estoy volviendo loca…– susurró lamentándose.


	17. 16

**Bromas que matan**

–¡¿Cómo es posible que Mikasa exentara el examen final si tiene más faltas que yo?!– trató de hacerse la sorda en cuanto escuchó la queja de su compañera Hitch.

–Recuerda que es la preferida, que no te sorprenda– añadió Mina Carolina–. ¿Por qué no sonríen como ella? Tal vez así los exente.

–Seguro que algo tiene con él– esa era la voz de Floch–. ¡Hey Mikasa! ¡¿Ya coges con Levi o porque te exenta injustamente?!

Trató de no escucharlos, quiso aparentar indiferencia.

–No los escuches, solo están celosos– susurró Sasha mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga–. Recuerda que nuestro grupo es muy competitivo.

–Sí, Mikasa. Son unos idiotas– susurró Connie.

–Lo sé…– su voz se quebró–. Pero no sé porque me está afectando.

–¡Ya basta, Floch! – los calló Marlo–. Deja de acusar a Mikasa por tu mala suerte.

–¿Disculpa? ¡Pero si solo fue una broma! – su excusa no es lo suficientemente creíble.

Marlo se acercó al par de chicas y se arrodilló frente a Mikasa.

–No los tomes enserio, Mikasa. Muchos sabemos que Levi califica como él cree conveniente…– sonríe tiernamente–. También me ha exentado injustamente, le fallé varias tareas.

Mikasa le mira conmovida y trata de relajarse.

–¿Por qué le miente sobre sus tareas? – pregunta Connie recibiendo un pisotón por parte de Sasha.


	18. 17

** El examen que se debió presentar.**

No había ni un solo motivo por el cual ella debía estar presente en la facultad, había exentado el examen de Levi. Aunque, había prometido ir a desayunar con Sasha y Connie terminando el examen. Marlo también había sido agregado al plan, pero él los alcanzaría después.

El simple hecho de estar ahí y verlo le pone ansiosa. Jugaba nerviosa con sus manos mientras esperaba afuera, se asomó una que otra vez por la ventanilla de la puerta y caminó en círculos. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser ese examen? Su materia resulta verdaderamente sencilla –para ella–. Siente que no debería estar presente, puede levantar otra vez sospechas sobre su recién descubierto enamoramiento hacia su profesor.

Sabe perfectamente que no habría aceptado ir al desayuno con sus compañeros de no ser el día del examen final de la materia de Levi. Es inteligente, pero no sabe disimular sus intenciones y una de ellas es verlo, aunque sea a esta distancia: una puerta.

–¿Has terminado antes de tiempo? – una voz femenina la toma por sorpresa.

Una profesora se encuentra a unos pasos de ella, pero Mikasa no la reconoce del todo. La ha visto caminar por los pasillos y también charlar con el prefecto, pero desconoce de su nombre.

–Espero a alguien…– bajó la mirada.

–¿Al profesor? – pregunta de forma educada.

Mikasa niega rápidamente mientras su sonrojo se hace más evidente. La profesora suelta una carcajada y la chica se alarma por el ruido que ha causado.

Inmediatamente la puerta se abre y Levi se asoma.

–¡Cuatro ojos de mierda, cierra la boca! – ordenó furioso.

–¡Oh Levi, justamente venía a buscarte! – Mikasa observó a ambos adultos sin entender que sucedía.

–Tch, después de mi examen– estaba dispuesto a regresar al aula, pero algo captó su atención.

Mikasa captó su atención.

–¿A qué se debe tu visita? – su pregunta le pone los pelos de punta.

¿Qué debería responder? Oh dios, de nuevo los nervios se hacen presentes.

–Espero a Sasha y a Connie– un nudo se forma en su garganta.

Su corazón late fuertemente, sus oídos no captan el sonido de alrededor y su vista solo está puesta en Levi.

Quiere escapar y esconderse, se siente como un bicho raro.

Y es aquí donde se vuelve a preguntar: ¿Fue una buena idea venir?

–Sigue esperando, ese par no saldrá dentro de mucho tiempo– Mikasa asintió–. ¿Quieres pasar a tomar asiento?

–Anda, pasa– la profesora la alentó.

–Yo… estoy bien. Puedo seguir esperando… ¿aquí? Si, aquí– excusa estúpidamente nerviosa, así lo nombró su padre. Tic heredado de su madre. Gracias genes.

Antes de que Levi y la profesora dijeran algo, Mikasa dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–¿Aquí? – preguntó

–Ah… ¿Si? – sonrió torpemente.

–¿Oye te encuentras…? – Mikasa se retiró deprisa.

–¡Vaya, nunca había visto a alguien tan nerviosa! – Hanji forzó la vista mientras observaba la huida de la chica.

–A lo mejor tiene una emergencia estomacal.

–Tú y tu obsesión con el baño. A propósito, enano. ¿No deberías ponerles atención a tus alumnos? No querrás que se copien…

–Tch. Aunque lo hagan, no aprobarán.


	19. 18

**El adiós que debió ser definitivo**

El desayuno le fue insípido, Marlo trató de animarla, pero fue inútil. La vergüenza aún se encuentra presente y le hace insultarse a sí misma. ¿De dónde demonios sacó la idea de salir huyendo del lugar?

Intranquila se dirige al patio trasero de su hogar se sienta sobre el césped. No sabe que debería hacer o sentir. Acaba de enterarse hace poco que ha caído en las redes de Levi, pero no es correcto. Trata de procesar la idea que probablemente hace unas horas fue la última vez que lo verá y eso no le agrada.

¿Así es el amor? ¿Tan inocente y tan dependiente? No lo sabe. Conforme va madurando siente que estos temas tienen más peso en ella y hasta la hacen más sensible. Retira sus zapatos y se acuesta lentamente.

El cielo despejado es más bonito que de costumbre, si tuviera su cámara a la mano le tomaría una fotografía.

Sonríe en cuanto llega un pensamiento vago y alza su mano como si tratase de alcanzar algo.

Levi es como el cielo, es hermoso e inalcanzable. Un hombre casi perfecto y de buenas acciones, pero apartado de la sociedad femenina pues es casado.

¿Él merece que ella tenga sentimientos puros por él? o más bien, ¿Ella merece sentir esto por alguien?

Será o no pasajero, pero es real. Esto es un sentimiento que debe ser ahogado si no quiere sufrir. Qué triste tener ilusiones y que no valga la pena.

–Un último adiós…– susurra su deseo.

Recuerda el hecho que solo le quedan seis meses de carrera, lo suficiente para que haga lo que quiera y marcharse sin voltear hacia atrás. Así es la juventud, caprichosa y orgullosa.

Saca su celular del pantalón y respira hondo. Es ahora o nunca. No le importa quedar como una acosadora o loca, mientras sienta que es una acción de buen corazón… podrá despedir sus memorias con el profesor Levi en paz.

Eso quiere, despedirse en paz y seguir su camino tranquilamente.

Escribe un correo improvisado, pregunta si tiene tiempo para hablar en la segunda vuelta de aplicación de examen pues no cree correcto agradecer por este medio. Sería muy… bueno, papá siempre dijo que todo mensaje importante debe decirse mejor en llamadas o en persona. Eso le inculcó.

Solo será una última charla sobre el futuro y por supuesto, un último adiós en el proceso. No es que aproveche oportunidades con Levi, al contrario, su inocencia e inexperiencia le hace inocente en el asunto. Manda asustada el correo y hace un lado el celular. Ahora solo esperará su respuesta.

Quien iba a decir que en esta ocasión todo sería diferente, quien iba a decir que otra vez la pequeña Mikasa se equivocó.

Levi tardó demasiado en responder, su respuesta la obtuvo en cuanto ella se disponía a dormir. Un correo seco y sencillo que portaba como respuesta: "Buen día. A estas alturas ya no creo poder ayudarte, pero puedes pasar con la profesora Hanji (quien ya está al tanto de la situación) para que te oriente en todo tema que quieras hablar."

Sin aliento y con la ilusión fragmentada en una lagrima, Mikasa Ackerman siente que ha perdido la razón de sonreír.

Todo fue un sueño, su propia mentira.

¿Acaso ella estuvo mal?


	20. 19

**Grietas de la regla, dolió un infierno**

–¿Y porque tanto interés en Carla? – pregunta la señora Ackerman mientras su hija le observaba preparando la cena.

Según sus cuentas, su padre ya no tardaba en llegar del trabajo. Suficiente tiempo para hablar a solas.

–Tengo una amiga a quien quiero ayudar…– trató de recordar su mentira ya estructurada desde la mañana. Quería desahogarse, pero no asustar a su familia–. Sasha, ¿La recuerdas?

–¡Oh si, la que le gustan las papas crudas! – recordó contenta–. A propósito, ¿puedes traer cuatro? Esto va muy bien con papas.

Mikasa obedeció y buscó en el refrigerador. En cuanto se disponía a entregárselas a su madre, miró fijamente los tubérculos. Estaba nerviosa, pero no había vuelta atrás. Por dios, apenas había pasado unas horas después del mensaje de Levi. quiere y necesita la opinión de la misma mujer que le fomentó la regla de oro.

–Gracias– aceptó las papas–. ¿Me decías? – comenzó a pelar una.

–Sasha es mi mejor amiga. Procuro cuidarla como si se tratase de mi misma, por ello me preocupa su situación– tomó una papa e imitó a la mujer–. Ella… bueno, ella se ha enamorado de nuestro profesor nuevo.

–¿Enamorada dices? Ah, recuerdo que eso era poco común entre mis compañeras, siempre solían darnos clase hombres demasiado mayores. ¿Y es guapo? – preguntó divertida.

Mikasa tomó unos segundos para pensar en él. Volver a recordarlo es como si esa vieja canción de amor con el que lo identifica vuelve a reproducirse y todo su alrededor se desvanece.

Sus ojos, la piel pálida y su cabello negro. Su porte de caballero, su aura protectora y su humor ácido. Imaginarlo hace que su corazón lata con tanta fuerza que duele.

Le lastima demasiado este sentimiento repercutiendo en su pecho pues su corazón acaba de ser apuñalado.

Levi es tan atractivo para sus ojos que ya es pecado apreciarlo.

–Algo, pero casi perfecto para ella.

He aquí el sentimiento de ausencia, ausencia de lo que no tuvo ni tendrá.

–Yo pensé que todo era una situación que se podía tomar a la ligera, pero cuando supe que era casado todo el cielo cayó encima.

La señora Ackerman detuvo su labor y la miró preocupada.

–¿Tu? ¿Cómo…?

Se había salido de su papel, debía remediarlo.

–Curiosidad, quería saber en quien se estaba fijando Sasha.

Su madre dio un gran suspiro y parecía lamentarse por "Sasha". Oh querida madre, si supiera quien es la persona que se esconde detrás de ese nombre. ¿Se lamentaría igual?

–Explícale la regla de oro, es solo algo pasajero.

Es tan fácil recordar las reglas del juego, pero es difícil seguirlas.

–Ya lo hice, pero hay varias cosas que nos confunden.

–¿Se ha sobrepasado con ella?

–No, pero le brinda beneficios como no tomar sus faltas, habla con los profesores con quien ella tiene problemas, la compara con nosotros sobre su sonrisa y hasta hablan después de clases.

La mujer frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba. Mikasa una vez más a comprobado lo mucho que se parecen en sus gestos.

–A mi parecer es su favorita o encuentra empatía con ella. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Solo ella debería tomar su distancia por si acaso.

La joven decide proseguir en su tarea, dejar sus productos terminados y observar a su madre proseguir sin ella.

–¿Y él lo sabe? – pregunta pasándole un cuchillo y le hace una indicación que corte las papas.

–¿Saber qué?

–¿Sasha le ha hecho notorio su enamoramiento?

Mikasa se hace la auto pregunta, pero la única respuesta que se le viene a la mente es:

–Creo que es muy notable sus sonrojos cuando él la llama– concluyó.

–Debe ser muy atractivo como para que ella se aferre de esa manera.

Se escucha a lo lejos como su padre ha llegado y cierra la puerta tras de él.

La conversación terminó antes de que su madre le diera su opinión o pudiera hablarle sobre Carla.


	21. 20

**Referencia 1: "A" contra la marea. **

Para la sociedad de hoy en día, la mayoría de las preguntas y síntomas buscados en _Google_ tienen respuestas No precisas, pero se obtienen al instante.

Una simple oración: me gusta mi profesor, le abrió bastantes resultados. Sugerencias relacionadas a un capítulo de una teleserie mexicana relacionada con una figura religiosa, pasos para conquistar un docente, artículos de autoayuda, etc.; pero había uno en específico que le brindó la información necesaria.

Nunca pensó encontrar un foro de autoayuda femenina que lo componen de tantos artículos informativos, opiniones hacía temas de actualidad y respuestas a preguntas brindadas por las miembros.

El artículo arrojado por el buscador era simple, una chica quien en ese entonces tendría su misma edad estaba buscando ayuda y opinión sobre su situación con un profesor.

La empatía no tardó en llegar. Mikasa le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y leyó con cuidado. Su sábado por la noche sería entretenido.

El artículo lleva más del año por lo que esa chica ya debió resolver su problema. El usuario se presenta como "AnnD'Khara", estudiante universitaria y con sentimientos amargos que hacen eco en la canción _"Call out my name"_ de _The weeknd._

**_27/Abril/2018 _**

**_"Hola querido grupo, busco su opinión y ayuda sobre mi caso: Vengo a admitir que tengo un crush muy grande con mi profesor de logística. Es muy amigable, sonrisa peculiar, vestimenta formal, bromista y siempre mencionado que le parezco muy interesante por mis gustos musicales. _**

**_Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pues es recién casado, solo que aún no vive con su mujer. Mi atracción hacia él me está jodiendo mucho la existencia, me da vergüenza participar en clase y me he vuelto perfeccionista en mis tareas. Me estoy volviendo loca. _**

**_Es buen hombre, siempre solemos hablar a menudo sobre diversos temas de interés hasta de teorías extrañas como: Si los aliens vinieran a la tierra y se llevaran toda el agua del mundo, ¿Con que comercializaríamos con ellos para intercambiar?_**

**_Creo que llegamos a trabar una ligera amistad. También me gustaría mencionar que se han presentado diversas series de accidentes y situaciones graciosas a lo cual él ya ha dicho que parecemos una "pareja recién casada". Creo que sabe que me gusta y le gusta coquetear de esta manera conmigo. _**

**_¿Ya conté que soy la única en mi grupo en tener su número telefónico? Es un poco molesto el hecho pues si lo combinamos con que él hace bromas sobre que mis compañeros pueden contactarse por medio de su WhatsApp para resolver dudas de tareas o exámenes, cuando nadie lo tiene más que yo. _**

**_Estoy tan avergonzada por la emoción con la que escribo esta confesión, pero también lo comparto con tristeza._**

**_Recientemente he tenido problemas y le he mandado un mensaje pidiéndole consejo. Me ha solicitado verlo a solas y horas fuera de clase. He asistido como acordamos, pero nunca llegó. _**

**_Trató de arreglar las cosas conmigo, pero resulté más lastimada de lo que debería, aunque le perdoné a base de sus excusas y una lección de vida, creo que la llamó "filosofía del perro". _**

**_Mis sentimientos están tan mezclados con todo lo que tengo que agradecerle y mis problemas personales. _**

**_Él ya está tan dentro de mi vida, más de lo que yo quisiera. Aunque al final del día yo soy la única sufriendo por este encaprichamiento y mejor aún, sola. _**

**_¿Qué puedo hacer? Siento que he llegado muy tarde a su vida y por ello quiero avanzar, pero no sé cómo dejarlo libre. Las leo con mucho cariño en los comentarios o por correo electrónico." _****_–Ann._**

Mikasa se mordió sus labios. Es tan agridulce su experiencia, le cuesta pensar con lógica pues desea escribirle que no se rinda o al menos trate de mantenerlo a su lado, al menos para preservar su amistad.

Leyó con cuidado las respuestas de otras miembros del foro, aunque no le gustó del todo los comentarios.

**_"Para mí es más que obvio que tu profesor tiene mucho interés en ti, pero haz malinterpretado sus buenas acciones."_**

**_"Debiste tomar tu distancia en un inicio, no creo correcto que un profesor cité a sus alumnas en horarios fuera de clase. Si quiere arreglar algo, puede hablar terminando la clase."_**

**_"Los casados interesados son lo peor y más si son jóvenes y docentes de universidad. Te recomiendo que internamente agradezcas todo lo que te ha apoyado y camines hacia adelante. Déjalo atrás, no debe ser él a quien dejes ir, eres tu quien debes ser libre"._**

¿Dejar la memoria de Levi atrás? ¿Esa es la solución?

Le duele aceptarlo, pero probablemente es la solución. Debe aceptar que él nunca le ha dado indicios de un posible interés amoroso.

Está decidido, ella será libre a partir de mañana. Hoy es la última noche en que lo pensará con cariño.

Dentro de dos días y en Lunes por la mañana después de hablar con Hanji (no es que quiera, pero debe hacerlo para no aparentar malas intenciones con Levi), no tocará el tema del profesor, le agradecerá el hecho que la escuchó y se despedirá orgullosa de su postura.

Siempre fingiendo que nunca tuvo un interés fuera de lo ético hacia su profesor. Ese es el plan y debe mantenerse así solo por seis meses más y todo concluirá. Estará lo suficientemente lejos de todo y volverá a empezar.

Ella será libre.

Antes de dejar en paz el asunto, hay una duda que quiere aclarar aunque tenga la incertidumbre si será respondida o no. Al menos su mensaje será enviado de forma privada, espera que el correo que Ann muestra en su perfil siga en funcionamiento.

**_"Hola Ann, me he sentido identificada con tu caso con el profesor de logística, hasta he llegado al punto de emocionarme con algunos párrafos de tu anécdota. Lamento verme muy entrometida, pero ha pasado un año. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió después? Me gustaría leerte pues también tengo un crush intenso con un profesor. Este es mi correo, espero que puedas ver mi mensaje. Lamento llegar tarde hasta ti, pero si aún pudiera ayudar, con mucho gusto lo haría." _****_–Mikasa._**


	22. 21

**La confesión que no debió existir**

Es la última vez que pisa su facultad, la próxima vez será en un nuevo semestre. Al recordar un pequeño detalle al encontrarse con un compañero de su aula, camina nerviosa hasta prefectura para preguntar la ubicación de la oficina de la profesora Hanji.

Se siente expuesta y avergonzada, si no tiene cuidado probablemente se puede encontrar a Levi pues ese mismo día estaría aplicando el último examen con oportunidad para pasar su materia.

No es que le huya, no, simplemente no quiere verlo. ¿Con que cara? Él mismo la hizo a un lado. Promete ser cuidadosa hasta que termine la plática con Hanji.

Una vez informada y afuera de la oficina, llamó a la puerta con delicadeza. Hanji le indicó que pasara, pero Mikasa solo se limitó en asomar la cabeza.

–Buen día…– saludó apenada al notar como Hanji la miraba con sorpresa–. Me ha comentado el profesor Levi que podía pasar con usted…

–¡Oh claro, si! ¡Pasa! – le señaló una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

Una conversación simple y típica entre alumno y maestro surgió, el típico "Hola, ¿Cómo estás?" para después el "Vaya, te falta poco para graduarte. ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro y que es lo que le abruma?" Cosas que realmente ya había planeado con tiempo responder. Si, estaba bien ahora y solo quería graduarse por el momento y buscar nuevos intereses para su vida laboral. Ahora ya no le abruma muchas cosas, lo natural obviamente.

Todo estaba calculado ya, hablarán un poco sobre el futuro, uno que otro detalle interesante que pueda surgir para ampliar la conversación y después fingirá tener un compromiso. Todo con calma y buena actuación puede realizarse.

–Entonces, eres una chica que no tiene planes a futuro– concluyó Hanji mientras abría un cajón.

–Aún tengo seis meses de estudios, todo puede pasar– encogió sus hombros.

–Pero todos debemos tener un plan para el futuro– sacó un paquete de galletas de avena para después extendérselo–. Anda, toma una.

Mikasa aceptó por educación, pero la situación y los nervios hacen que se le revuelva el estómago.

–En eso te doy la razón, todo puede pasar– añadió la mujer–. Desde problemas económicos, familiares y hasta con tu pareja– alzó sus cejas.

Que mujer tan picara, está segura que quiere preguntarle por lo último mencionado.

–Dime Mikasa, ¿Tienes novio?

Lo sabía, la intuición no le falló. Solo que… bueno, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–No realmente– sintió su rostro arder–. No tengo interés por el momento.

Hanji tomó otra galleta y actuó un poco más natural.

–Sí, las relaciones amorosas quitan mucho tiempo y energía, lo entiendo bajo esa perspectiva. Mi novio es tranquilo, le gusta… oh, apropósito, hay algo privado que quiero preguntarte.

Un corazón dio un brinco, miles de situaciones se formularon en su cabeza. Probablemente Hanji quiere sacarle información sobre su enamoramiento con Levi para después reprocharle que debe madurar y olvidarse de él; o simplemente de modo discreto para alejarla de su compañero la alentará en su búsqueda amorosa.

Mikasa juega con sus manos y se prepara para lo peor. Promete ignorar lo que pueda para que no le duela.

–¿Has notado al profesor Levi distante? – esa pregunta hace que sienta su sangre helarse.

¿Enserio está preguntando eso?

–No creo, Él actúa natural, nada fuera de lo común– se limitó a responder, estaba confundida.

Hanji le mostró el paquete de galletas por si desea tomar otra a lo que ella acepta. La ansiedad no le dejaría tragar, pero debe aparentar.

–¿Estás segura de ello? – Mikasa deja de comer, es más que obvio que esta platica no fue planeada para hablar sobre su futuro.

–¿A que va esto? – pregunta seriamente.

No quiere verse involucrada en un malentendido y menos con otro docente de la facultad.

–Mikasa, necesito hablar contigo fuera de lo ético. Estará en ti si quieres tomar cartas en el asunto o no.

¿Cartas? Claro, pondrá sobre la mesa las mejores a su disposición para defenderse si es necesario.

–Creí que solo venía por un consejo– remarcó ella.

–Después de esto que debo contarte, estoy segura que podremos hablar todas las veces que quieras. Te aseguro que no es ningún regaño ni aclaración, no te alarmes.

Mikasa asintió y volvió a comer.

–Precisamente el viernes que Levi me pidió hablar contigo, me llamó más tarde para pedirme que saliéramos a un bar cercano. Con eso que soy de muchos años su único "amigo", "bro", "camarada", etc.; ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

La otra volvió le pidió que continuara.

–No creo que les haya mencionado que es casado, pero…

–Lo ha hecho, conocemos a su esposa de vista– recordó el variado catalogo de fondos de pantalla.

–Entonces esto será más rápido. En fin, Mikasa, lo que ocurrió fue que Levi tuvo una pelea con Petra por cosas insignificantes de pareja. Lo típico. Nuestra salida era para más como un método de alivio por la reciente pelea.

Y he ahí Mikasa pegando su espalda al respaldo de la silla y preguntándose múltiples veces a que viene esto. ¿Por qué cree que a ella le interesa la vida de Levi?

–Bebimos un poco, platicamos sobre la escuela y Levi me contó muchas cosas positivas sobre ti. Parece que está muy orgulloso de tus avances.

La joven bajó la mirada y cruzó sus brazos. No quiere escuchar más. Después de su forma cortante de hacerla a un lado se atreve a presumirla. Que hipócrita.

–Él fue muy amable conmigo, siempre le agradeceré por ello– añadió Mikasa.

–Y me alegro que pienses eso, pero Mikasa…– aclaró su garganta–, Eso no es a lo que voy …– soltó una risita reflejando vergüenza–. Toda persona tiene su punto de quiebre respecto al alcohol, hasta la más tolerable. Sumándole que apenas descubrí que la mezcla de algunas bebidas parece causar un corto circuito en el organismo y funciona como suero de la verdad. ¿Qué curioso, verdad?

Mikasa solo alzó una ceja, se estaba desviando del tema.

–¡Oh si, perdón! A lo que voy es que ordené algo que hizo que Levi entrara en una fase desconocida para mí y por primera vez lo he visto ebrio. Un espectáculo impresionante. ¡Al grano! Él comenzó decir cosas sin sentido sobre la poligamia, los aliens y hasta se quejó del prefecto.

¿Poligamia? ¿Aliens? ¿El prefecto? ¿Acaso está enamorado del prefecto porque tiene cara de alien? Nah.

–Tu probablemente no le encuentres sentido a esto, pero estoy segura que a esto si…– volvió a aclararse la garganta. Mikasa por fin terminó de comer su galleta–. Él mencionó que había algo o más bien alguien que no le dejaba la conciencia en paz. Al principio pensó que era solo atracción por su pureza o…– se acarició el mentón confundida–. Creo que yo también estaba algo ebria para recordar todos los detalles.

–Si no puede recordarlos, puedo buscarla después.

–¡NO! ¡ESPERA! – se levantó de su asiento y nuevamente se sentó–. Mikasa, necesito que me escuches.

–Es lo que estoy haciendo, pero no logro comprender– por fin mostró frustración.

–Ya estoy por terminar– suspiró–. En verdad recuerdo preguntarle tantas veces posibles sobre que hablaba, pero no me explicó. Solo mencionó lo hermosa que era ella y más bajo la lluvia.

Bajo la lluvia… Bajo la lluvia… Solo puede recordar como Levi llegó inesperadamente y le compartió de su paraguas. No puede evitar imaginarse como su amado profesor se aleja cubriendo a otra chica.

–Mikasa, Levi está sufriendo porque se ha fijado en alguien y no puede decirlo. El lamento de un hombre enamorado no es difícil de confundir ni tampoco común de ver.

–Que mal por él… ¿Y qué le hace pensar que se ha fijado en alguien? – ya no quiere saber nada más de Levi.

Un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente, en todo lo que va en el semestre solo ha llovido una vez temprano por la mañana. Fue en aquella ocasión que "Love" de Lana del Rey ambientó su compañía.

Primero resulta ser casado, después termina fijándose en alguien más que no es ella. Vaya dicha, aunque no cree del todo esta anécdota, Levi no puede ser así. Furiosa se desquita con otra galleta y de nuevo la pregunta, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? ¿Hanji cree que sabe a quién se refería?

–No lo sé, esperaba que supieras la respuesta que busco– compartió otra galleta.

–¿Trata de decirme que posiblemente es una alumna y no una mujer de su otro trabajo?

–Bueno, comentó que ella era muy joven para él, además no lo creo tan idiota en fijarse en alguien más cuando Petra trabaja en la misma empresa. Ellos relativamente son parte del grupo más joven de trabajadores.

¿Petra trabaja en el mismo lugar que él? Vaya, que descaro.

–Solo una vez se ha refiriéndose a sí mismo como un anciano en una conversación que tuvimos– añadió Mikasa sonriendo.

–Viejo o no, el punto es que está lo suficientemente dolido pues ha tratado de alejarla, pero es demasiado idiota para hacerlo de manera adecuada. Le ganó el sentimentalismo.

–¿Alejarla?

Cuando estaba por morder su galleta, algo hizo click en su mente. Lluvia, galletas de avena, el hecho que no se considera joven, el mensaje cortante…

Una lagrima pesada cayó al suelo. No quiere ilusionarse, no quiere volver a tener esperanza de estar a su lado, no quiere pensar más en él cuando ya había decidido dejarlo ir por la paz.

–Usted ya lo sabía, ¿verdad? – preguntó desesperada.

–Tenía mis sospechas. Mikasa. Levi no suele presumir de nadie, ni de su propia esposa. Era una casualidad muy extraña que lo hiciera contigo, creí que sería así en las primeras semanas pues es profesor primerizo, pero hasta que que los vi hablando a solas en una jardinera y también escuchando música juntos.

–Créame que yo no tengo ninguna intención con él, no es necesario que me recrimine por…– Hanji la tomó de una mano para calmarla.

–Mikasa, Levi es mi amigo de años. Sé que lo que te voy a pedir no entra en mi código de honor, pero quiero que hables con él. Petra jamás le ha hecho picadillo el corazón como tu recuerdo lo está haciendo.

No puede procesar la información, siente como si ahora fuera responsable de cargar con algo que nunca pidió.

Mikasa apartó la mano de la profesora, se levantó de su asiento y golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos.

–¡¿Con que derecho dice que yo le estoy haciendo esto?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada para que él esté lamentándose!

Apretó sus puños furiosa.

–Tan solo mírese, en vez de guardar silencio y ocultar todo por respeto a su esposa me pide que hable con él. No tiene sentido, ¡¿Por qué?!

La mujer le tomó varios segundos para responder.

–Porque por primera vez veo a mi amigo realmente interesado en alguien.

Quiere creer que es una mentira o mejor aún, un sueño.

–No, pare. No me diga más– sollozó tan fuerte que sintió dolor en toda su cabeza–, Deje de ser tan egoísta con los sentimientos de él porque no tiene idea de cómo me siento con todo esto. No tiene idea.

–Entonces si no correspondes sentimientos, solo te pido que hables con él, aunque no sea de esto. Solo despídete de él para que tenga la mente tranquila.

Mordió tan fuerte sus labios y nuevamente apretó sus puños.

–Puede pedirme lo que sea, menos eso. Él mismo me hizo a un lado, esto debería dejarse por la paz. Ya se le pasará…

Un silencio incomodo rodeó el ambiente, Mikasa no podía dejar de llorar y Hanji la miraba en silencio.

–Entonces, Mikasa, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Sintió como una parte de su alma se desvanecía y su corazón latía con fuerza, sabía la respuesta más no quería compartirla.

–No puedo hablar con él, no puedo despedirme de él sabiendo esto, no quiero verle tampoco– aunque, siempre está la opción de sincerarse al final y hablar con la verdad–. No quiero irle a buscar porque sería lo peor para mí. Quiero mantenerlo tan lejos de mi vida como sea posible… porque también le quiero.

–Mikasa…– la voz de Levi se hizo presente.

Mikasa al darse la media vuelta y mirar perfectamente una mirada sorprendida y también sonrojada, su corazón explotó.

Rápidamente tomó sus cosas, apartó a Levi de la puerta (causando que sus exámenes cayeran) y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

–¡MIKASA! – la llamó preocupado para después voltear a ver a su compañera de trabajo–. Dime que no le has dicho.

–Lo siento, pero ahora lo que debes responder es que si quieres ir por ella o ver como se aleja asustada por todo.

Levi no lo pensó dos veces y se fue corriendo tras la chica.


	23. 22

**Grietas doradas, fragmentos de la regla de oro.**

Huyó lo más rápido de su facultad. Corrió hasta que su garganta doliera y sintiera palpitaciones en sus pies. La había escuchado, Levi estaba presente cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia él. ¿Por qué huir si Hanji le había comentado su "confesión"? Eso quiere decir que… no, no quiere pensarlo.

Cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su facultad, se detuvo y se apoyó sobre una pared. Su respiración está tan agitada y su cuerpo se siente débil. Creyó que podría controlar la situación y todo se ha ido al demonio.

Miró a su alrededor y por fortuna no hay nadie. Los alumnos de esta facultad también ya debieron salir de vacaciones. Reprime su dolor y vergüenza en un grito ahogado, quiere llorar desconsoladamente, pero ella misma se prometió no hacerlo.

Se lleva sus manos a la cabeza y estira un poco sus cabellos.

Se siente culpable y a la vez el ser humano más estúpido. Fue tan inoportuna, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. A pesar de estar sola puede imaginarse como una multitud (en especial sus compañeros) la señala y se burlan de su error.

Eso es lo menos que se merece, ¿No?

Acaba de traicionar a la sociedad femenina con engatusar a un hombre y enamorarse de él. Bravo Mikasa, mamá y papá están orgullosos.

Las mujeres existen para apoyarse entre ellas ante el machismo e infidelidades, ¿Verdad?

Al ver que captó la atención de dos chicas quienes pasaban por el lugar, optó por tomar asiento y evitar llamar la atención. No recuerda que Levi o Hanji la siguieran, pero es menos probable que la noten si se encuentra sentada a que esté parada lamentándose.

Localizó un banco de parque debajo de un gran árbol y de forma inmediata se dirigió hasta ahí. La adrenalina aún está presente y el estar quieta le aumenta la ansiedad, pero sentarse a pensar que hacer es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

¿Acaso Levi la buscará después de esto? Es lo menos probable.

Una vez sentada, fijó la mirada en la luz que pasa a través de las ramas del árbol. Por fin se permitió llorar en silencio. Lo que acaba de suceder le llena de dolor y aunque quiere ser fuerte ante esta situación, no puede olvidar la confesión pues no la comprende aún.

La duda la está matando.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas pesadas cayeran sobre sus piernas.

Prometió ya no sufrir por Levi ni su estúpido amor, prometió en cuanto dejara la facultad se dispondría a empezar desde cero. Lo prometió porque es lo mejor para ella, pero ahora duda de sus sentimientos y si es capaz de seguir con su propósito después de lo que acaba de suceder.

Ella es una chica fuerte, inteligente y muy joven, tiene mucho por delante. No puede dejarse caer por un hombre y menos si es uno casado.

Pero es ese mismo hombre casado quien ha ocupado su mente desde hace meses, le hizo brindarse confianza a sí misma y, por dios, hasta fue el motivo para levantarse temprano sin alguna queja, porque sabía que estaría él para recibirla primero que nadie o, al contrario.

Que bello era llegar, tomar asiento y tener una conversación cotidiana con él. Conocerlo un poco más todos los días y hasta compartir sonrisas.

Suspiró fuertemente.

¿Por qué no fue tras de ella?

¿Es porque solo la vio como un capricho?

¿Acaso Hanji se equivocó?

¿Y si ella misma mal interpretó las palabras de la profesora?

Se pellizca la frente y suelta un ligero sollozo.

Era tan bello, pero incorrecto. Levi la hizo a un lado hace unos días y ya no es su profesor. Es mejor que se quede así para que no pueda hacerle más daño, aunque eso no quiere decir que a ella misma le lastime la situación.

Se aferró a su bolsa, ojalá pudiera volver al tiempo y controlarse un poco más para que Levi nunca se hubiese percatado de su existencia; ojalá hubiese llovido más veces por la mañana para que su autobús se atrasara y no coincidieran; también desea que nunca hubiese visto lo tan casi perfecto que era.

Apuesta que ellos olvidarán rápido y fácil lo que acaba de suceder mientras que ella tardará tiempo.

¿Por qué este dolor va en aumento al pensar todo esto?

Por qué seguramente así es el amor…

–Mikasa…

El tiempo se detiene, el llanto se detiene y su mente se reinicia. Busca rápidamente y no tarda en encontrarlo. En cámara lenta lo ve tomando asiento a su lado mientras no le despegaba la mirada.

Espera unos segundos, pero nada ocurre. Siente su mirada y su cuerpo comienza a temblar. Está tan nerviosa y preocupada, no dudará en huir de nuevo.

–Yo…– por fin ella se atrevió a romper silencio–. La…Lamento retirarme de esa forma, por favor, olvide lo que pasó.

Levi la detuvo con el contacto de su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

–No puedo– respondió.

Se quedó quieta, estaba confundida por su respuesta.

Con su pulgar, Levi acarició el hombro de su ex–alumna.

–Mikasa, mi intención no era que esa cuatro ojos te contara...– no puede continuar.

–No se preocupe, no me dijo nada–con una mentira tal vez todo quede en el olvido.

–De nada servirá que mientas, ella misma me lo confirmó.

Otra vez sintió como la vergüenza la orillaba a pedir que fuera enterrada viva.

El hombre dejó de acariciar el hombro de Mikasa, fijó la mirada hacia adelante. La ansiedad y el incómodo espacio de silencio provocaba que moviera de forma sincronizada sus piernas mientras él permanecía quieto.

Por todos los cielos, se muere por escuchar como la rechazará para irse tranquilamente. Ya no puede con toda la presión.

–Mikasa, estoy confundido…– comenzó–. Estoy confundido con todo esto.

He ahí la parte que desea ser halagado para después rechazarla con buenos argumentos ya conocidos.

–Si usted lo está, no creo que pueda imaginarse mi situación. Lo lamento…– comienza a jugar con sus manos–. Tal vez espera que le explique lo que acaba de suceder, pero ni yo misma sé la respuesta a mis acciones.

–No hablo de ti, hablo de mi– la interrumpió de golpe. Al parecer le irrita el no saber cómo manejar la situación–. Mikasa…

Levi busca la mano de Mikasa y la toma con cuidado sin esperar que ella acepte entrelazar sus dedos. A pesar que no le da la cara, Mikasa puede apreciar cual sonrojado está al igual que ella.

– ¿Podrías...? Tsk– gruñe molesto–. ¿Podrías repetir lo último que le dijiste a Hanji?

Su corazón da un brinco, siente sus manos sudar y su cuerpo tiembla. Su impotencia por creerse menos y débil hace que comience a llorar.

Con cuidado se libera del agarre de Levi y trata de interponer espacio entre ambos.

–No fue nada de importancia…– susurra.

Sin esperarlo, él le obliga a darle la cara para limpiarle con sus pulgares el camino de lágrimas.

–Por favor…– acaricia sus mejillas.

Hace unas horas para ella Levi era el impecable y serio profesor que le robaba el aliento y le hacía temer; ahora presencia al aterrado y emocional. Esto es nuevo y le aterra en grandes medidas.

Un nuevo camino se forma y llora con más fuerza. A pesar de tener miedo y verse acorralada, siente que al menos si le hace saber de sus sentimientos, jamás se quedará con las ganas de saber cuál sería su respuesta.

–Yo…– su voz se quiebra.

Pero está la parte que no quiere caer ante él, en verdad no quiere. ¿Quién le asegura que estará presente y le ayudará a levantarse?

–Yo lo… lo siento, no puedo.

Levi no pareció sorprendido, al contrario.

–Entiendo, no te voy a presionar– dejó de acariciarla y optó por una posición tranquila y seria.

El viento sopla y su rostro se enfría. Mikasa observa quieta como su antiguo profesor se retira sus anteojos. Se ve igual o más atractivo sin ellos.

–Podrías pensar que soy un idiota e insensible, yo también creo que lo soy…– fijó la mirada hacia arriba y cruzó sus brazos–. Uno se compromete pensando que nunca habrá dudas ni debilidades, o eso mismo yo traté de convencerme.

La joven no sabe cómo interpretar lo que Levi le está diciendo, pero opta que es mejor mantenerse callada.

–Yo ya no esperaba nada más en mi vida. Terminé mi carrera, conseguí un buen empleo, viajo seguido, me casé y no conozco la palabra "deuda". Todo parece perfecto cuando lo menciono, pero bajo toda esa fachada en realidad puedes encontrar una vida tan insípida y aburrida. Siempre fue así, desde que me gradué de la universidad. Cumpliendo lo que todos esperaban de mí.

Se muestra tan nostálgico y seco, pero cree en todas sus palabras. Aunque su mente recuerda nuevamente a la regla de oro.

–Hasta que llegó el día en que surgió la idea de dar clases, algo que nunca hubiese pensado hacer y que igual sería de gran ayuda para mi curriculum. Todos mencionaron que no había necesidad y sería una carga, pero no me importó. Fue ahí donde le pedí recomendación a Hanji y ella terminó por ayudarme a ingresar como docente.

Por fin cruza mirada con ella y sonríe ligeramente. El corazón de Mikasa da un pequeño brinco, esto es tan novedoso.

–Antes de comenzar las clases esperaba que esta nueva generación me ayudara a encontrar motivación para mi rutina, aunque también buscaba ayudarlos a no terminar insípidos como yo. El resultado ya lo conoces, terminé rodeado de pendejos que solo les preocupaba llegar a ser influencers, que harían el próximo sábado por la noche y después de terminar la carrera tener un negocio propio sin conocimiento previo.

–Entiendo, pero…– Levi le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio para después mostrarle su palma como señal de espera.

–Tal vez mi grupo me dejó pendiente algunas expectativas, pero disfruté bastante algunos casos como las incoherencias de Sasha y sus ensayos sin adjuntar– Mikasa soltó una risita inocente–. Y tu existencia.

Apenada y algo emocionada, se auto señaló y él asintió.

–Conocerte fue un cambio que no esperaba. Desde la primera vez que te vi surgió interés. Verte sonreírme, platicar de nuestras vidas con tanto interés y desear que los demás alumnos jamás llegasen, no sé, me hizo sentir… ¿Cómo un pendejo? No sé cómo explicarlo. Tan solo saludarte por las mañanas ya era motivación instantánea pues me hiciste sentir que hacia bien mi trabajo. Quería pagártelo de alguna forma, por ello siempre fui muy considerado contigo.

Hay algo que no comprende. Si era su "alumna preferida" en ese entonces, ¿Por qué llegó a quitar los fondos de pantalla de Petra?

–Pero cuando me di cuenta que el semestre estaba a punto de terminar y me decepcioné un poco, fue cuando me di cuenta de todo: Hice cosas durante el semestre para captar tu atención o hacerte sentir cómoda conmigo y pensaba en ti más de lo normal fuera de clases. Eres tan pura.

Pura. Esa palabra hizo recordar todo lo que le mencionó Hanji.

–También me alarmó el hecho de que probablemente las únicas ocasiones en las que te vería ahora en adelante sería –con mucha suerte– cruzando temprano por los pasillos. Hice todo a mi alcance para olvidarte: busqué razones, hablé con Hanji discretamente, traté de pensar que exageraba las cosas y hasta quise encariñarme igual con los demás alumnos. Justamente cuando pensaba en enfocarme en mi aburrida rutina, llegó un mensaje tuyo pidiendo vernos para hablar.

Recordar eso es lo más vergonzoso y escuchándolo de él es aún peor.

–Creí que si te alejaba y dejaba ser de tu agrado todo se resolvería. Esperaba que el hecho de enviarte con la cuatro ojos te llevaras una mala experiencia de mí y me dejaras a un lado, eso me hubiese facilitado mucho las cosas, pero la estúpida habló de mas como siempre. Yo solo quería que te brindara consejos, no que te asustara por mi culpa.

–Lo hizo, pero no la culpo. Está muy preocupada por usted y más desde que lo vio ebrio.

–Tsk, ¿También te contó eso? Pensé que solo… ya no importa.

Verlo enojado era lo más tierno, no lo culpa, también lo estaría si Sasha metiera la pata.

–Entonces, al parecer usted siente algo por mí y eso no le deja en paz.

–Al parecer no, siento algo por ti y va más allá de favoritismo y amistad entre alumna y profesor. ¿Crees que persigo a cualquiera que huye al verme?

–Debería olvidar esa idea– insistió Mikasa–. Esto es meramente un encaprichamiento.

– ¿Eso crees o quieres creer?

Mikasa se muerde los labios y frunce el ceño.

–Quiero creerlo– no creyó ni en sus propias palabras.

–Como tu profesor es mi deber guiarte, así que te informo que tu respuesta es incorrecta. Si fuera encaprichamiento habría deseo hacia ti. Mikasa, primeramente, te respeto y…

¿En serio cree que es buen momento de colocarse ese papel de profesor?

–Cállese– alzó la voz, es su turno de hablar–, Usted debe seguir con su vida y superarse. Siga siendo mi ejemplo a seguir, no se detenga por alguien que ni siquiera ha empezado con su futuro…– intenta en no llorar.

Respira hondo y piensa en algo que sirva como despedida para un amor que no puede ser.

–Quiero creer que esto es solo un encaprichamiento porque no podría soportar la idea que es algo más pues yo lo quiero, profesor. Lo quiero en la forma más pura que usted se puede llegar a imaginar.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero solo se llevó la sorpresa de sentir la mano de Levi nuevamente alcanzando la suya, pero esta vez ella le ha correspondido. Ambas manos se han entrelazado al mismo tiempo que el agrietamiento de la regla de oro.

–Mikasa, no quiero que lo creas porque no es así. Yo nunca te he visto de esa manera.

Sentir su mano produce la misma satisfacción desconocida que todos sueñan, como la que produce un sueño inalcanzable por fin realizado. Sería egoísta mencionárselo, pero no quiere dejarlo ir. Sabe que no es suyo y jamás lo será, pero este momento intimo es lo único que les pertenecerá a ambos.

–Ahora que sabe lo que le dije a la profesora, ¿Puede mantener su mente en calma?

–Si– apretó con cariño su mano–. Pero tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Tal vez espera tener una última conversación profunda como despedida, saber su versión o simplemente desearle suerte en su vida, como los amantes que no pueden estar juntos en las películas.

– ¿Me permitirías llevarte a tu casa?


	24. 23

**Referencia 2: El amante japonés**

Siempre admiró su auto a lo lejano pues le parecía muy elegante y adecuado para la personalidad de Levi, pero nunca se imaginó que algún día podría estar en el interior de este. Todo está acomodado, no hay basura y está presente un olor a aromatizante fresco.

Ella mira por la ventana mientras él conduce, no han cruzado palabra desde que el auto arrancó. No sabe a qué rumbo van pues él no preguntó indicaciones, pero no se molestaría perder tiempo antes de ir a casa. El viaje le parece melancólico pues supone que será la primera y última vez que estarán juntos de la forma absolutamente privada.

–Hay algo que quiero saber…– comenta Mikasa aun perdida en el paisaje desde su ventana.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Levi, así que continuó.

–Mencionó que…

–A estas alturas, ¿No crees que sería mejor que me tutearas? – interrumpe con su ya conocido sarcasmo.

Volteó a verlo, fijó la mirada en sus manos sobre el volante y suspiró.

–Mencionaste que desde la primera vez que me viste hubo interés…

Por fin en lo que llevan de trayecto se encuentran con un semáforo en rojo. Levi la mira de reojo y toca delicadamente la pierna izquierda de la chica, algo que la hizo sonrojarse.

–No me crees, ¿Verdad?

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero esta vez por parte de Mikasa.

–No quiero que creas que fue algo que me lo saqué de la manga. ¿Te suena, "el amante japonés"?

Se mostró sorprendida al recordar ese título.

Levi acarició la pierna con su pulgar. El pudor no la deja aclarar su mente. Sabe que él no lo hace con intensión sexual, pero ella aún es muy ingenua en esos temas. A estas alturas cualquier muestra de cariño lo asocia con deseo.

Quiere retirar su mano para darse su lugar, pero no le desagrada. Al fin de cuentas, ya no se verán… ¿Verdad?

El semáforo cambió e inmediatamente retiró su mano, fue un alivio no sentir su toque. Regresando con el amante, ya tiene su respuesta.

–Es el libro que estaba leyendo cuando le indiqué el aula.

– ¿Requieres más datos? Puedo continuar.

–Me es suficiente con solo eso.

Levi terminó en un _7–Eleven_ y la miró neutral una vez que se estacionó.

–Te compraré algo para calmarte, estás demasiado nerviosa. Solo no me pidas cigarrillos, eso es asqueroso.

¿Nerviosa ella? Bueno, sí.

Puede sentir su rostro arder y como una corriente fría baja hasta sus pies.

–No se preo…

–Ya no soy tu profesor, deja de tutearme.

Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de preguntarle que eran ahora realmente. No son "alumna y profesor", pero tampoco "amantes". ¿Amigos quizá?

–Tranquila, Mikasa. No tardaremos.

No puso objeción, sabe que él no la dejará quedarse esperándolo.


	25. 24

**Beso sabor cereza, dulce como el primer amor.**

La verdad sobre porque eligió un _Frozt_ de cereza es algo estúpida, apenas vio la mirada enternecida de Levi esperando que ella eligiera algo de la tienda, la hizo entrar en pánico y elegir lo primero que vio.

Sorbió despacio mientras él bebía de una botella de agua adquirida en la misma compra. El dulce frio pasando por su garganta logra relajarla un poco. Después de pedirle indicaciones y una dirección por medio de _Google Maps_, el auto se puso en marcha.

–Ahora que estoy al tanto de casi todo y estás aquí…– en cuanto Levi comenzó a hablar, Mikasa quiso ahogar sus nervios con su _Frozt_–. ¿Me haría débil admitir que no quiero dejarte ir?

Un mal trago hizo que tosiera con fuerza. Nunca esperó ese comentario.

Tiene tanto que decirle, quiere abrazarle y confesarle que la débil es ella pues se fijó en lo prohibido marcado con un anillo de oro.

Con las grietas adquiridas desde que supo que estaba enamorada, ella es capaz de romperse ahora mismo, pero Levi en estos momentos parece ser más frágil. Si alguno tiene que ceder y romperse a sí mismo como con todo lo sucedido, será ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

–Si– respondió.

Levi esperaba esa respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de Mikasa. Se aferró al volante y las indicaciones de la aplicación se hizo presente con un "En cien metros, gire a la derecha".

Ella respira tranquila y sostiene con cuidado su vaso.

–Entonces como el hombre débil que soy te pido que no dejemos esto ahora, no ahora cuando sé que también me quieres.

–Levi, tienes esposa. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

–No la amo– confesó seguro–. Si fuera así…

–La amas, no por nada le pediste matrimonio.

Levi soltó una risita.

– ¿En verdad aun crees que los matrimonios se forman por amor?

Esa pregunta causó que se formulara bastantes más, pero no había tiempo para discutir. Es ella nuevamente es la encargada de frenar la situación.

–El punto aquí es que tienes una sola obligación: ser fiel a tu mujer amándola o no.

–Ella dejó de ser "mi mujer" hace bastante tiempo, realmente nunca lo fue. Casamiento sin amor, no hay unión de bienes y ya hay varias infidelidades en su historial porque sabe que nunca le amé. La quiero, pero no como ella esperó.

¿Ella le fue infiel? No, puede ser una mentira. Es aquí donde decide si creer en él o no.

–De acuerdo, Levi. Con todas estas cartas sobre la mesa, ¿Qué esperas hacer?

Estacionó el auto y se mantuvo quieto mirando hacia enfrente. Mikasa colocó su vaso en un portavaso y le miró confundida.

– ¿Levi?

Él se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y vuelve a mirar hacia enfrente.

–Esta es la primera vez que no puedo pensar de forma adecuada, perdón– apoyó su mentón en una mano.

Levi la volteó a ver rápidamente, se acercó a ella. Mikasa retrocedió un poco, pero él la acorraló. Sentir su aliento sobre sus labios la pone aún más nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mikasa? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre tan cerca? – su voz profunda activa la dobla en un instante.

Bajó la mirada y jadeó apenada.

Con delicadeza, él profesor alzó el mentón de su alumna y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Todas las enseñanzas y quejas de su madre se han borrado de su mente. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que siente su cuerpo retumbar. Levi encuentra su mano y ambos entrelazan sus dedos como señal de complicidad. La regla de oro se ha roto.


	26. 25

**Entre más alto vueles en una burbuja…**

Aun doliéndole los labios por los recientes mordiscos "instruidos" por su profesor, Mikasa le observa desde la ventana de su sala y sonríe al cruzar mirada. No sabe el motivo por el cuál aun no arranca el motor.

Si no fuese el hecho de que ella detuvo todo para bajar el vehículo, una cosa hubiese llegado a otra. Aún se lamenta por no proseguir, pero quiere darse su tiempo. No puede pensar con las piernas. Apenas compartieron los primeros besos (de tal vez muchos).

Habían acordado que saldrían una que otra ocasión más, ella le pasó su número telefónico y él prometió en llamarla lo más pronto posible. Su suerte parece cambiar, al fin podrá salir y hablar mucho más tiempo con su amado profesor sin interrupciones, alumnos ni… oh si, aún queda su esposa y la regla de oro. ¿Qué más da? Pueden jugar a las escondidas ante los demás, a fin de cuentas, es el juego con más adrenalina que conoce.

Todo le da vueltas, se siente atontada. Está atontada por Levi. Sus piernas se vuelven ligeras y su ego le hace sentirse hermosa y deseable,

Siente como su celular vibra en su bolsillo trasero, lo saca y lee el mensaje recibido de un número no registrado.

**_"Excelente presentación, Mikasa. El manejo de la lengua fue acertado. La próxima clase será ligera, hablaremos de ciertos aceptos del proyecto. Descansa."_**

–Que profesional…– bromeó susurrando.

Alzó la mirada buscándolo nuevamente, pero el auto ya estaba en movimiento y se retiró lentamente.

Permaneció unos segundos más observando la ventana, pero no le volvió a ver. Daba igual, pronto le volvería a ver la cara y eso le llenaba de emoción.

Hoy era un día especial en su vida, estaba segura que esa sonrisa y el sonrojo tardarían bastante e desaparecer, tanto que estaba segura que aun los portaría cuando Levi le llame para verse. Está segura que eso será pronto.


	27. 26

**… Al reventarse más fuerte es la caída**

Han pasado cinco días desde de aquel beso y no ha tenido noticia de Levi. Ahora frente al espejo del baño se mira adormilada, las ojeras recientes y los labios resecos. De sentirse bella como el nacimiento de Venus(1), pasó a ser una vergüenza como esa restauración fallida del Cristo de Borja(2).

Se siente asqueada, expuesta y culpable al recordar todo lo sucedido con Levi y todo lo que pensó e imaginó gracias a ello.

A pesar de que solo fueron unos besos y unas caricias leves, el pudor ha regresado y con más fuerza.

Por el momento no le extraña mucho, pero desde aquel día no ha podido conciliar el sueño.

Al principio la euforia por ser correspondida le hacia sonreír como tonta, pero cuando el segundo día llegó y se mantuvo atenta todo el día esperando una llamada o mensaje, fue donde todo comenzó a tomar otro rumbo.

Desde la segunda noche la culpa le hace pensar demasiado en la situación de Petra, la esposa de su amado. En la tercera noche le dedicó tiempo para investigarla, no fue difícil pues ella es de aquellas que siempre comenta y le da "me encanta" a toda foto publicada por su pareja.

Aunque Levi parece variar con sus fotos de perfil (la primera vez que lo encontró tenía una foto de su boda y actualmente presume una con los miembros de su banda), Petral Ral parece no salir de su idea de presumir a su pareja.

La primera vez que la vio en un comentario de la página de "No name Oficial", observó de reojo que la fotografía de su perfil (pequeña pues nunca le interesó ingresar a su perfil), era de la chica de espaldas junto con un hombre quien resultó ser Levi.

Cuando ingresó a su perfil no puedo sentir nada más que incomodidad: Foto de perfil y de portada con la pareja, múltiples filtros de "Pray for…" con una misma imagen (también del día de su boda) y publicaciones con menciones del perfil de su esposo. Realmente es bonita, pero es tan asfixiante y algo anticuada para la generación de Mikasa.

Ahora en la actualidad, hay algo que vuelve a concluir: A pesar de todo, Petra Ral demuestra (en exceso) su felicidad y amor por Levi. Claro, tiene todo su derecho por ser SU ESPOSA. Una traición de este calibre podría acabar con ella. No parece ser de aquellas que serían capaz de engañar a su pareja.

¿Qué pasaría si llegase a enterar?

Se cepilla el cabello sumamente despeinado para mantener su mente ocupada. Debería pensar en un plan de contingencia(3) en dado caso que lleguen a descubrir.

* * *

**Atención, esta es una pequeña clase de arte y algo más: **

(1) El nacimiento de Venus: ¿Quién no ubica esta bonita obra del renacimiento? Aqui no puedo poner imagenes, pero al menos quisiera que la ubicaras.

(2) El Cristo de Borja: A que ya habían visto esta obra de arte resanada. Realmente era súper bella esta imagen, pero por caer en manos equivocadas todo salió mal. Les recomiendo que vean la nota en YouTube, está entretenida.

(3) Plan de contingencia (resumido así nomás): Digamos que es un plan "B" que tienes guardado por si acaso para que tu plan "A" siga en marcha. Analizas lo que tienes, la situación, los pros y los contras y como lo ejecutarás. En el momento que se presente "X" situación, like Yugi trampas locas tienes tu plan de contingencia y taraaaa salvas tu plan "A".

Problema de examen; Si Mikasa quiere salir en secreto con Levi y ese es su plan "A", pero si los llegan a descubrirlos en el acto. ¿Puede aplicar un plan de contingencia? (Argumenta tu respuesta).

Explicaciones de otras materias con Rivamika, dejen un mensaje. Manejo algebra, química, leyes y demás. Esta promoción no la tiene nadie.

**Travesura realizada**


	28. 27

**Cuando el olvido se acercaba, el profesor regresaba.**

Prácticas profesionales, esenciales para su titulación. Fue una fortuna que la agencia que ella deseaba entrar le dieron la oportunidad de integrarse.

En su segundo día en la agencia es cuando se da cuenta que ha pasado una semana y nunca recibió la tan esperada llamada de Levi. Ya ha perdido esperanza y no quiere darle cuerda a su corazón. Él ha jugado con sus sentimientos, obtuvo lo que quiso y desapareció.

Ahora que se encuentra en un escritorio naranja y rodeada de frases motivacionales lo considera como una señal para una nueva oportunidad. Así es la vida; cuando crees tener algo, está más lejos de lo que visualizas.

Quiso creer y retener el cariño de Levi más tiempo, pero siente se le escurrió como agua entre los dedos. Es tan simple la situación, él no es de ella, pero Mikasa Ackerman aun sueña con su regreso.

¿Así es como se siente ser la otra? Vaya, nunca lo vio venir.

Levi es un idiota.

Es hora que se enfoque en su presente y ahora con esta nueva oportunidad, debe absorber todo el aprendizaje posible. Reprimir deseos es lo único que puede hacer.

Tras una hora llena de pendientes y correos por mandar a su jefa Rachel (una ejecutiva más de la agencia), fue cuando sucedió. El momento –ya no– deseado posiblemente había llegado. La llamada de un número desconocido le distrajo de sus deberes.

Dudó más de un segundo en responder, pero gracias al impulso de idiotez que le brindó una corriente eléctrica a sus piernas, tomó su celular y caminó hasta la cocina para responder.

–¿H–Hola? – contestó nerviosa esperando que fuera cualquier persona menos él.

_–Mikasa, lamento la tardanza. Tuve un problema de planta, demasiados exámenes por revisar. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – _lastima, era él. Levi el idiota por fin se le ocurrió llamar.

Al menos tiene el descaro de preguntarle como se encuentra. ¿De donde la estará llamando para que el identificador lo marque como "desconocido"? ¿Realmente tendrá la suficiente privacidad para hablar libremente con ella?

Mikasa se asoma para comprobar que Rachel no le busque y se muerde los labios, no quiere cortar llamada, pero esto también es importante para ella.

–Practicas– respondió ansiosa.

_–¿Practicas…? – _no pareció entenderle–. _¿Hablas de las prácticas profesionales?_

–Si.

_–Tsk. Creo que me he tardado demasiado en hablar contigo. Precisamente hoy te llamaba para ofrecerte una vacante en la empresa._

¿Hacer sus prácticas profesionales en la misma empresa donde trabaja él y Petra? ¡¿Está loco?!

Debe ser una de esas ideas riesgosas que excitan a los infieles.

–Sí, te has tardado. Me gusta esta agencia– no mintió.

_–Oh una lástima, quería mencionarte lo bien pagado que es aquí y la facilidad de transporte, pero te aburrirás. Dime, ¿Cuánto te pagan?_

Su sarcasmo tiene como objetivo sacarla de sus casillas, pero no es suficiente como para alterarla en sus decisiones.

–No me pagan.

_–¿Entonces qué haces ahí? Realmente sacarías más provecho con esta oportunidad que te menciono. Estarías en mi departamento y me auxiliarías en un proyecto que tenemos en mente. Ni es complicado y hablará muy bien en tu currriculum._

–Agradezco la propuesta, pero siempre esperé la oportunidad de ser practicante en este lugar. Aquí puedo tomar algunos pasos a lo que realmente quiero y me gusta, aunque no me paguen.

Escuchó una risita de Levi detrás de la línea.

_–Por tu determinación y más, siempre logras enorgullecerme, Mikasa._

Esas palabras aun hacen eco en su corazón y sonríe. Sabe que Levi primero fue su profesor y ese tipo de comentarios le ayudan motivan todavía.

_–¿Dónde queda ese dichoso lugar?_

Al notar como su jefa alzaba la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de su ausencia, debió actuar rápido.

–Debo volver al trabajo, ¿Podríamos hablar después?

_–Puedes mandarme correo, también tengo una divertida vida de oficinista. _

Mikasa sonríe divertida.

–Lo haré.

_–Mikasa, antes de que me cuelgues– s_u corazón se detuvo–. _Necesito verte, tenemos una clase pendiente._

El pudor y la vergüenza le obligaron a colgar y trotar hasta su lugar de trabajo olvidándose por completo el hecho de olvidarse del profesor. Otra vez.


	29. 28

**Cavar un hoyo y caer en el mismo.**

En la envolvente oscuridad de su habitación y siendo su laptop el único medio de iluminación; mientras escucha atentamente "Colors ver. Stripped" y su corazón le administra la última dosis de adrenalina que puede proporcionarle.

Sin pensar mucho y dejándose llevar por la situación, escribe una carta para su amado exprofesor. Algo sencilla, pero informática.

Se detiene un segundo y me muerde los labios al recordar nuevamente esa última frase dicha por él. Mientras la música hace eco y su pecho se siente ligero, todos los momentos junto a él se vuelven a reproducir en su cabeza.

El corazón se le agranda y burbujas salen de su piel, este cariño secreto le inyecta más de lo que ella alguna vez esperó.

Una vez terminada su carta, suspira al dudar si hace lo correcto, pero la frase "Pecado hecho, infierno asegurado" ¿Qué más podía perder en revelarle a Levi donde realizaba sus prácticas profesionales?

Un movimiento de dedo fue suficiente para enviar su respuesta.


	30. 29

**Suertuda sin amuletos. **

–Acabo de ver a mi tipo de hombre en el estacionamiento– comentó una ejecutiva quien recién llegaba con café en mano.

En su tercer día, Mikasa ha comprobado que esa chica es del tipo parlanchina y hace menos a los practicantes en general, personalidad contraria a la de tierna de Rachel; aunque admira mucho su estilo de vestimenta de tendencia, algún día quiere vestirse como ella.

–Para ti todos son guapos, Diana– renegó otra chica, Mikasa la reconoce como Karen, la más centrada en cuanto al trabajo.

–Pero este supera a los guapos que he mencionado– argumentó Diana–. Ojalá se quede para siempre en el estacionamiento.

Mikasa la mira de reojo, ve el rostro de Diana lleno de ilusión y se recuerda a ella misma en las primeras clases de Levi; pero hay algo diferente en ella… no sabe cómo explicarlo. Es como decir que ella está cansada de esperar a esa persona especial por lo que se fija en cualquiera y cada vez que lo hace, es una nueva esperanza que le hace feliz. No quiere llamarle "urgida", sino que lo interpreta como una situación con más sentimiento.

Siente pena por Diana, pero sabe que algún día llegará el correcto para ella. No le agrada del todo, pero eso es lo que le desea de corazón.

Su turno por fin ha terminado, puede retirarse. Mikasa guarda sus cosas, se despide de Rachel con un simple "hasta mañana" y sale de la agencia a paso lento. Si pudiera, le gustaría quedarse toda la jornada completa, pero no hay pago alguno. No hay razón para que lo haga.

Se coloca sus audífonos y reproduce "Lucky ones" mientras camina hasta la parada de autobús más cercana. Sin buscar algo en concreto, observa con detenimiento los autos estacionados. Se siente incrédula al imaginarse a la orgullosa Diana enamorándose de un desconocido saliendo de su auto.

¿Qué tipo de hombre le gustará? Por el estilo trendy(1) que se carga, supone que su hombre ideal debe ser de estilo parecido o aún más elegante.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente, un vistazo fugaz le hizo creer ver una ilusión en concreto. Se detuvo asustada, tragó en seco y volvió a mirar hacia el estacionamiento. No era su imaginación, en verdad su "ilusión" estaba ocurriendo, más bien estaba ahí.

Se retiró sus audífonos y se mantuvo quieta. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá observándola?

Levi se encontraba recargado en su auto y la estaba mirando de forma picara, seguramente disfrutando el rostro de sorpresa que tiene Mikasa.

Cuando él alza ambas cejas como señal de atención, ella siente su rostro sonrojarse y sonríe torpemente.

Este encuentro le hace recordar aquel que tuvieron bajo la lluvia y compartiendo un paraguas y galletas de avena. Sonríe ante la ironía de descubrir que Lana del rey también estuvo involucrada en aquella ocasión.

Mikasa por fin decide moverse y se dirige tranquila hacia el auto de su exprofesor. Él sonríe y abre la puerta del copiloto invitándole a entrar. En cuanto percibe ligeramente su colonia, la piel se le eriza. Le encanta su aroma.

A diferencia de aquella ocasión en su facultad, ahora este encuentro es más íntimo. Con delicadeza toca la mejilla derecha de Levi a lo que él dudoso y con una pizca de timidez toma su mano y le acaricia con su pulgar.

Los ojos azules grisáceos sin fondo de Levi la miran con ternura y la envuelven nuevamente en esa sensación de ligereza.

–¿Cuánto tienes esperando? – preguntó preocupada y cortando contacto–. Yo nunca te mencioné mi hora de salida.

–Supongo que hora y media, casi todas las oficinas tienen el mismo horario.

"Oficina", esa palabra le hace recordar que él también tiene un trabajo el cual debe cuidar para ganarse la vida.

–¿Escapaste de tu trabajo o algo así? – se niega a entrar al auto y se aferra a la puerta.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco en gesto malhumorado.

–No, tengo más horas de comida de las que uno pude utilizar para "comer". ¿Vas a subir o no?

No quiso molestar más a Levi y subió deprisa al vehículo sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Una vez sentada se hizo preguntarse si acaso Petra no notará su ausencia en las horas libres. ¿Comerán juntos? ¿Ella lo visitará en su oficina?

Cuando por fin Levi subió al auto y le acarició sus cabellos. Nerviosa, busca el cinturón de seguridad a lo que él puede observar la mano temblorosa de la chica.

–¿De nuevo nerviosa? – pregunta neutral.

Mikasa se apresura en abrocharse el cinturón y mirar hacia enfrente sumamente sonrojada.

–No…– responde con voz temblorosa.

Su sola presencia aun le intimida hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Se siente tan pequeña y débil ante su presencia y su joven vida inexperta le hace dudar de cada acción que hace, por más cotidiana que sea.

Él busca su mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.

–Siendo honesto…– apretó delicadamente la mano de Mikasa–. También estoy nervioso.

Ella corresponde el gesto y le mira con ternura.

–¿Acaso nunca habías salido con una chica? – pregunta sarcástica.

–Sí, pero nunca con una que fuera mi amor imposible.

Mikasa suelta su mano y se tapa su rostro avergonzada. Si esto es una trampa para atarla en cuerdas como títere, pues claramente esto tiene resultado.

* * *

(1) Estilo Trendy: Simple, es aquel que sigue tendencias de moda actual. Si, yo también quisiera ser chica trendy.


	31. 30

**Mcnetismo.**

Levi fue insistente en pedirle a Mikasa que eligiera cualquier restaurante de su preferencia, sin importar precio ni distancia. Ella aun nerviosa por la situación anterior no tuvo palabras ni pensamiento para elegir.

Él ofreció distintos lugares con buena fama y precios elevados a los cuales acostumbraba a ir cuando se trataba de cenar con clientes importantes, pero Mikasa prefirió que Levi tuviera la última palabra. Silenciada por la vergüenza, ella nunca había puesto ni un solo pie en absolutamente todos de los lugares mencionados y eso le avergonzaba bastante.

Ni siquiera pudo identificarlos cuando Levi trató de recordarle a cuáles se refería.

Levi no se dobló ante su decisión y manejó tranquilo esperando que Mikasa tomara su decisión. Varios metros recorridos después, una simple sugerencia por parte de ella fue la decisión final. _McDonalds_, hogar de la comida rápida más famosa del mundo.

Una vez estacionado y dispuesto a bajar, al ver que Mikasa no se movía y mantenía una mirada seria, prefirió no moverse al igual que ella.

–¿Pasa algo? – le peina sus cabellos para dejarle su frente descubierta, pero ella solo fija sus ojos en él.

–¿Te molestaría que comiéramos aquí? – pregunta asustada.

Levi niega con la cabeza y desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a ella.

–No haré algo que te incomode, pediremos algo y nos iremos a otro lugar más tranquilo, ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió tímidamente, aun no se siente lo demasiado descarada como para fingir que son una pareja como cualquier otra. ¿Y si los descubren? ¿Y si todo se va al carajo por solo ir a consumir una tonta hamburguesa?

Aunque por el otro lado de la moneda, Levi ya le ha demostrado que está dispuesto a seguir el paso lento de Mikasa, aunque diera ese tropezón con su primer beso, pero no le culpa, ella nunca hubiera dado ese primer paso. Jamás.

No cruzan palabra, pero la situación la tranquiliza y le hace tomar una decisión. Mikasa nuevamente lleva su mano al rostro de Levi.

–Gracias, Levi– le susurra.

–Mikasa…– y nuevamente él aferra su mano y le obliga que ella siga en contacto con su mejilla–, No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo había…

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar pues Mikasa lo calló con un beso tímido a lo que él se quedó sorprendido, pero después correspondió tranquilo.

He ahí de nuevo su prueba de cuan pura es su antigua alumna, tan pura para no merecerla.


	32. 31

**Muse de fondo y papas fritas. **

Según la definición de "picnic", se le considera realizar una comida en un campo o lugar abierto y que usualmente participan varias personas en el encuentro. Lo que realmente sucedió se le puede llamar "intento de picnic".

En cuanto llegaron a un parque con bastante área verde y que por el momento se encontraba solitario, al ver el césped un poco humedecido y el sol molestaba más de lo habitual, prefirieron comer dentro del auto, pero con buen paisaje a la vista.

"Uprising" acompañaba la comida de ambos y una que otra vez se atraparon mutuamente robándose papas fritas. La cita improvisada era como un sueño para los ojos de Mikasa y para Levi era la primera comida fuera de lo común, pero a la vez tranquila, algo que disfrutaba bastante.

El hecho de sentir adrenalina por estar con una chica prohibida, escuchar su banda favorita desde que era un adolecente rebelde y la comida chatarra; le hace recordar todo lo que conllevó su vida antes de convertirse en un adulto aburrido.

Un simple comentario sobre la canción y como Muse le motivó en el mundo de la música fue todo lo necesario para entrar en conversación sobre su vida FreeLancer, aquella en la que aún era soltero y no tenía mucho dinero en su cuenta bancaria.

–¿Maestro de música? Vaya, nunca creí que iniciaras de esa forma– comentó sorprendida ante el relato de Levi.

–No todos empezamos excelentes vidas laborales tan jóvenes– añadió–. Cuando creí que no tendría mucha oportunidad de trabajar en buenas empresas, me resigné a seguir mi sueño junto con la música. Así que empecé a dar clases de música en casa.

–Entonces, ¿Cómo llegaste a tu actual trabajo? Me imagino la mayoría de los CV recibidos en esa empresa son desechados, debieron ver algo bueno en ti.

Levi muestra una mueca extraña. Parece sonreír, pero a la vez muestra incomodidad al fruncir el ceño. Mikasa ruega en sus adentros que jamás vuelva a hacerla.

–Otro día te contaré esa historia.

–¿No me la quieres contar porque involucra algo comprometedor?

Levi sonríe y le roba papa frita.

–Tal vez– su sarcasmo se luce de nuevo.

La mirada confundida de Mikasa fue suficiente para que él se retractara.

–Fue en aquel día que se me ocurrió ponerme una gorra con el logotipo de la competencia y en cuanto me la vio el padre de uno de mis alumnos, platicó conmigo sobre mi carrera y me ofreció entrar a la empresa para la que trabajaba a cambio que quemara esa gorra.

Ella le mira incrédula, ¿Realmente así de fácil fue conseguir trabajo en esa empresa?

–Y la…

–No, yo no. Él se la llevó en cuanto me aceptaron.

Mikasa sonríe divertida, nunca llegó a imaginarse tal situación. Por la manera de actuar y su estilo llegó a imaginar que se esforzó lo suficiente como para entrar a ese lugar o simplemente, lo común, un contacto de confianza, aquellos que tienes de bolsillo y son exclusivos.

–Oh, bueno, me sorprende un poco– concluyó calmada–. Mientras no entraras bajo una situación muy comprometedora, todo está bien.

Levi le volvió a robar una papa frita a lo que ella por fin le llamó la atención dándole un manotazo.

–Es la segunda vez que lo mencionas, ¿A qué te refieres con "situación comprometedora"? – Mikasa sonrió nerviosa, no había notado ese detalle.

–Olvídalo, algo sacado de la manga.

–¿Te refieres a que hubo intervención sexual?

Mikasa nuevamente tuvo un ataque de pudor.

–¡N…No!– respondió avergonzada.

Levi solo se quedó observándola haciéndola sentir más indefensa y torpe. Por dios, acababa de mencionar la palabra "sexual" y todavía se atreve a mirarla de esa forma.

Trata de controlar su respiración, sabe que no llegarán a ese punto a menos que ella ponga de su parte y realmente, no quiere por el momento.

–Justamente hay algo que deberíamos hablar sobre ese tema– por fin desvió la mirada–. Aunque primero necesito que te relajes, no voy a morderte.

Nuevamente lo maldice desde sus adentros, ¿Cómo piensa que se calmará con eso último que mencionó? Lo hace a propósito.

Supone que la quiere provocar en alguna forma.

–Escucha, creo que es necesario remarcar que no…– Levi no encuentra palabras y eso le molesta. En cambio, a Mikasa le parece aún más tierno verlo sonrojarse–. Tch, es necesario que marquemos un límite en cuanto lo sexual.

"Sexual", he ahí de nuevo esa maldita palabra. No es una estudiante de secundaria como para no deducir que a estas alturas y con estas edades la mayoría de parejas de su entorno, por así decirlo, ya están acostumbradas a tener encuentros sexuales.

Escuchar bastantes veces a sus compañeras en pláticas intimas le ha moldeado la idea, más no le ha animado del todo a experimentar con los chicos. Siempre suele participar –con mucha reservación también– en las charlas intimas sobre las típicas preguntas sobre la virginidad, anticonceptivos, embarazos y hasta el tamaño deseado de los órganos reproductivos, pero jamás ha tenido algún encuentro.

En pocas palabras, si, Mikasa Ackerman aún es virgen. Dato que no quiere mencionarle a Levi, aun sin saber a dónde va esta platica.

–¿A…A que te refrieres? – su corazón late con tanta fuerza que siente que le atravesará el pecho.

Levi respira hondo y suspira tranquilo.

–Quiero pedirte que por ahora todo lo sexual quede aparte, no quiero que te sientas obligada ni tampoco presionada. No pienso incitarte a que tengamos relaciones pues aun eres alumna de la facultad y yo profesor de esta.

A pesar de sentirse aliviada por el hecho de no sentirse lista, surgió una pequeña inseguridad, ¿Y si realmente se inventó todo esto por el hecho que no le gustaba su cuerpo?

–No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, esa no es mi intención.

–No, entiendo. También estoy de acuerdo con ello, aún es muy pronto.

Levi comenzó a acariciarle su pierna izquierda a lo que hizo que ella diera un saltito.

–Podríamos intentarlo en cuanto te gradúes.

Su imaginación comenzó a trabajar y eso le hizo sentir incomodidad, pero no le desagradaba del todo la idea.

–O a menos que tú me lo pidas, esa es otra opción– dejó de acariciar su pierna y por fin recogió la basura acumulada–. Ya casi es hora de entrada, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ¿Te parece… ¿Mikasa?

La joven sumamente sonrojada solo asintió, aun no sabía cómo procesar todo lo que acaba de suceder. No sabe si esa fue una insinuación indirecta o solo está suponiendo.

Definitivamente aún hay mucha desconfianza a todo lo que Levi dice y eso no le gusta del todo.


	33. 32

**Margaritas, sonrisa de sol.**

Cuando Sasha ríe a carcajadas muestra una sonrisa brillante que pocas veces Mikasa tiene el privilegio de apreciar. Ella tiene una gargantilla de margaritas que le combina bastante bien. Viste muy bien desde que entró a sus prácticas profesionales, claro, es porque ella recibe paga.

Dejando eso a un lado, salir con su amiga le hace olvidar un rato su pequeña travesura que porta el nombre "Levi Ackerman" y le hace disfrutar de cada segundo que pase con ella.

Cada vez más cerca de graduarse no puede evitar imaginarse una salida de su futura vida libre de la universidad con trabajo estable, un café y el paisaje mostrando un cielo al atardecer a lado de Sasha mientras hablan de sus vidas laborales y uno que otro posible amor.

La juventud femenina es gloriosa, brillante y audaz, tiene un sabor dulce a cereza y es fresca como una bebida gaseosa. Sonrisas de sol y lindas como margaritas. Es aquella misma que mueve los hilos para que dos chicas sostengan una conversación graciosa en el transporte público aun sabiendo que pueden incomodar a los pasajeros.

Eso no le importa a Mikasa si es Sasha la persona con quién ríe, no hay problema.

–Marlo es un amor, pero en efecto, su corte no le ayuda– añadió Sasha mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

–Corte de tazón– le recordó la otra.

Sasha volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

–Dejemos en paz el cabello de Marlo– una vez reincorporada continuó, –Aunque no le vendría, al dejárselo crecer, hay casos en que los hombres con cabello largo se ven muy bien…

Mikasa trató de imaginarse a Marlo con cabello largo a lo que el resultado no fue para nada agradable, el concepto de Tarzán pasó por su mente.

–Necesitaría al menos un buen ejemplo para creerte– respondió incomoda.

Sasha torció la boca de izquierda a derecha simultáneamente mientras pensaba.

Su acompañante en su espera miró por la ventana del autobús y admiró el paisaje urbano. Siempre le he parecido agradable pasear después de al medio día, el sol es agradable y todo parece obra de _Van Gogh_.

–¡Ya sé! – por fin Sasha dejó el trance–. El profesor Levi.

Mikasa miró sorprendida a su amiga. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres tuvo que mencionarlo? ¿Acaso no le pasó por la mente _Keanu Reeves_?

–Piénsalo, si tan solo dejara crecerse un poco más el cabello y se lo recogiera, se vería… bueno, no es guapo, pero tampoco feo. Si se hiciera ese cambio de look, yo si le entraría como agua al titanic.

–No digas más, que desagradable– miró hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

Sasha la miró con picardía, sabía que respecto a este tema aún podía sacarle suficiente jugo.

–A propósito, ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Ya se decidió a tomar en cuenta tus faltas? – le brindó un codazo en el brazo.

El sonrojo de Mikasa incrementó ante la broma, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y qué clase de respuesta sería: _"¿Oh nada, solo una relación a escondidas y si, ya me toma las faltas? ¿Nada en especial"?_

–Nada– respuesta seca.

–Uh, ¿"Nada"? ¡Patrañas! – le dio otro codazo–. ¿Ya no han hablado?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, faltaba palabras para una excelente mentira.

–Fuera de bromas. Me alegro, ese comportamiento de él me ponía tensa. No sabía si hacía las cosas de buena fe o algo tramaba.

Recordó ligeramente aquella ocasión en la que Levi les pidió a sus compañeros que sonrieran como ella durante el tercer parcial o sus ayuditas con su calificación.

–No te preocupes por eso, todo se malinterpretó y más con los comentarios de nuestros compañeros– por fin se le ocurrió como continuar con la mentira.

–Siendo honesta y dejando las sospechas, Levi fue un buen profesor aun con sus fallas de principiante. nos ayudó mucho en el examen final y hasta bromeó con la mayoría. A mí me ayudó con una pregunta al ver que estaba mal. Le respeté al apreciar su último esfuerzo de llevarse bien con el grupo, aunque fuera el ultimo día que lo veríamos.

Orgullosa de "su profesor" Mikasa sonríe a sus adentros y le estima aún más esa parte primeramente conocida de Levi. Será un pensamiento caprichoso, pero ahora con la informalidad que maneja su relación con este, a veces suele extrañar la postura profesional.

–Ahora que me escucho, he razonado algo. Existe la posibilidad que Levi te apoyaba de más porque tú le recordabas a él de joven, simpatizó a nivel que quiso que pasaras su materia a toda costa– soltó una risita– Ojalá yo hubiese llegado más temprano todos los días para poder hablar con él y me ayudaste también.

No es una conclusión que esperaba oír, pero probablemente tenga razón (en una parte). Le gustaría hablar con Levi sobre este tema, de su grupo y también para sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre su "ayuditas de más".


	34. 33

**Constelaciones en los ojos**

El viento es fresco y el cielo inyectado con tintura roja le brinda un ambiente melancólico. Recarga la cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana y se concentra en su música mientras el autobús avanza. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba por anochecer, tuvo que despedirse de Sasha.

Da un largo suspiro, busca su cámara y toma imagen del paisaje. A veces cuando viaja sola es cuando todo se vuelve más claro, los pensamientos más remotos hacen presencia por unos pocos minutos y al pisar tierra, se esfuma todo para no volver a pasar por la mente hasta nuevo aviso.

Ese ahora mismo es su caso, melancólica y con ese pensamiento remoto tan guardado en a profundidad de su corazón: Eren Jaeger, su primer amor. Cuando "On Melancholy Hill" comenzó a reproducirse inmediatamente le hizo recordar los más puros sentimientos infantiles que tuvo hacia el chico, el cariño secreto que aún le tiene y la primera vez que le vio.

Cuando conoció a Eren fue mera casualidad, un simple viaje en la parte trasera de un auto. El señor Ackerman –con Mikasa a bordo en la parte trasera– decidió darle un aventón a Eren a casa ya que la mejor amiga de su esposa y su esposo no tendrían tiempo para ello debido a un inconveniente.

La atención de la niña fue directamente a su compañero de asiento quien abrió la puerta del coche. Un chico castaño de ojos verdes y una alcancía para una campaña no lucrativa, no era destacable ni tampoco le surgió curiosidad por conocerle. Solo las vistas de reojo y una surgente vergüenza.

A mitad de camino y con la des fortuna del señor Ackerman al ser detenido por un agente de tránsito, fue cuando Eren quien cruzó palabra con Mikasa y bajo una conversación torpe e infantil, la flecha de cupido por primera vez dio en el blanco.

–¿Te gustaría apoyar a los hospitales locales? ¡Con una moneda basta! – remarcó Eren mientras agitaba su alcancía y se escuchaba como las pocas monedas bailaban en el recipiente.

Mikasa suelta una risita incrédula al recordarlo, no hace falta decir que desde ese momento le trató de seguir a todos lados y sus cuadernos conocieron los corazones con sus iniciales. A su lado juraba que el chico tenía constelaciones en los ojos y él era su botella de alegría instantánea. Lamentablemente ya han pasado más de diez años y un distanciamiento evidente le han servido para olvidarle lo suficiente, pero no por completo.

¿Qué estará haciendo hora? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Quién es ahora Eren Jaeger? ¿La recordará? ¿Aún tendrá constelaciones en los ojos?

Es cierto que el primer amor nunca se olvida, ni tampoco los rastros que dejó. A veces suele preguntarse si acaso volverá a amar con tanta fuerza, sin arrepentimiento ni dudas. Quisiera responderse que sí, pero ya dio el tropezón con dos piedras: una es aquel que la hizo insegura y la otra es Levi Ackerman.

Ojalá encontrara lo que le falta para sentirse plena y feliz en el amor. Si Levi es su destino, ojalá exista una solución para su dolor ante la culpa y la falta de él.

"On Melancholy Hill" termina y como burbuja, el recuerdo de Eren estalla y se desvanece. Como su primer amor.


	35. 34

**Tarde, siempre.**

Nunca pensó que él la invitaría a un lugar como este, ni tampoco tuviera aún más descaro de pedirle una mesa cerca del escenario. Levi Ackerman habría aceptado cantar unas pistas para el bar de un conocido a cambio de cortesías para él y su acompañante: Mikasa Ackerman, su exalumna y ahora amiga –cercana–.

Mikasa insistió que no era necesaria la reunión, pero él argumentó que deseaba que al menos una vez ella estuviera presente mientras demuestra cuanto no ha olvidado sus raíces y su pasión por la música. Además, mencionó que había algo importante que debía escuchar.

En cuanto su _Uber_ la deja en el punto establecido, nota que el lugar aún no se encuentra lleno, solamente hay cuatro mesas ocupadas (contando la de ella). Toma asiento en la mesa apartada con su nombre y mira con cautela su alrededor: La decoración es una combinación bohemia con toques de urbanismo y está presente un olor dulzón. Como centro de mesa se tiene una vela en vaso encendida y el clásico menú de bebidas porcada una.

Toma el menú para darle un vistazo rápido y lo deja enseguida en su lugar. No piensa pedir algo, no con su ya conocida ansiedad y revoltijo de estómago.

Vuelve a mirar y se avergüenza al comprobar que los demás asistentes vienen en pareja, ella es la única persona solitaria. Juega con sus manos al solo imaginarse tener un momento igual de intimo con Levi sin la necesidad de estar escondida porque el miedo la abruma. Qué lindo sería.

Levi se sentó frente a su viejo teclado, le brindó unos toquecitos al micrófono que tenía enfrente y después comprobó su correcto funcionamiento. Escuchar su voz profunda mediante las bocinas hace que su espalda se erice.

Tímidamente admira al hombre de manera artística, es una pieza de arte. Aun con su vestimenta casual, sus lentes algo empolvados que dejan pasar las múltiples luces de colores través de ellos. Detrás de él se encuentra una guitarra acústica desgastada con marcas de antiguos stickers de bandas ya separadas o caricaturas, probablemente sea aquella con la que brindaba sus mencionadas clases de música.

Esta es la otra cara de Levi, una que él quiere que ella conozca. Es donde todo comenzó antes de ser el profesionista el cual admira, ahora quiere que aprecie su lado más humano. Siente tristeza al imaginarse que el tiempo ha retrocedido hacia unos años atrás y el Levi que se encuentra frente a ella es aquel que todavía no construía su vida, quien quería crecer a base de sus sueños y principalmente, aquel que aún era SOLTERO.

Imaginándose una vida en la que ambos cruzaran sus caminos antes de tiempo y en la que no existiera lamentos. Todo formado correctamente y sin burlar reglas. Ahora menos puede dejarle de admirar e igual le parece inalcanzable.

¿Acaso él se lamentará lo mismo o solo ella es quien anhela lo imposible?

Con delicadeza comienza a practicar una melodía y se detiene de golpe. Señal que está listo.

Las luces comienzan a perder intensidad, todo se envuelve en oscuridad y el rostro de Mikasa es iluminado con la vela de su mesa. Vuelve a darle unos toques al micrófono y esta vez la busca con la mirada, en cuanto la encuentra sonríe confiado.

Se aferra al micrófono y se acerca a él lentamente.

–Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman y hoy seré el encargado de entretener su velada– Mikasa se sonroja–. Y para la señorita solitaria que nos acompaña esta noche, espero que mi canto le sea de su agrado.

Solo una vez había escuchado a Levi cantar y sucedió durante su primer parcial. Su tono de voz fue tan bajo que no pudo apreciar su canto con detalle, sin embargo, fue suficiente como para calmarla y responder su examen gustosa. En aquel entonces él tenía una influencia motivadora en ella, un adulto respetable, elegante y serio en todo lo que hace. Sin huecos ni aberturas donde pudiera ver una debilidad y lo mejor de todo, siempre atento y dispuesto en ayudarla como su alumna.

Una imagen casi perfecta, él siendo su profesor y su amor imposible. Orgullosa ante el gran amor que nunca tendría… o eso era antes de que todo saliera a la luz y las cosas se retorcieran aún más.

Cuando comenzó "Chasing Cars", se dedicó a escucharle nuevamente.


	36. 35

**Cosmopolitan **

Su padre tiene un estilo clásico en cuanto la música, artistas reconocidos en diferentes géneros y letras con sabor al buen amor de antes. Frank Sinatra, Bonnie Tyler, Barry White y demás. Cuando conoció a Levi nunca pensó en qué tipo de música era de su preferencia hasta que mencionó su particular gusto musical: En su caso fue algo más moderno del siglo pasado con un toque inglés como Muse, David Bowie, Blur, etc.

Escuchar al profesor cantar alguna canción favorita de su padre era incómodo, le recordaba bastante a su progenitor, una que otra situación en la que le acompañó cantando en el auto y extrañamente la diferencia de edad que conllevan. Levi por supuesto es mucho más joven que el señor Ackerman, pero ambos comparten similitudes en experiencia de vida a comparación de Mikasa: el amor, trabajo y matrimonio.

Su padre canta con suficiente sentimiento todas esas baladas, siempre que tiene oportunidad menciona sus recuerdos vividos con su ahora esposa cuando ambos eran jóvenes y esas piezas musicales apenas comenzaban a escucharse por la radio.

Mientras aún le observa cantar "Killing me softly with his song", Mikasa se pregunta a donde lo llevarán esas canciones. Quiere saber hasta que remoto rincón de su mente viaja al cantar una canción y si realmente ella está presente en su viaje mental.

Él puede darlo por hecho en su caso, ella siempre lo encuentra cuando escucha "Love" y "Colors". ¿Acaso él le sigue el ejemplo? Quisiera decirse que efectivamente y cuál canción en concreto, pero hay un detalle que nunca va a olvidar: Petra fue primero que ella y aún sigue en su vida a lo que le da más valor las canciones que lo hacen terminar en ella.

La inseguridad la invade y no puede disfrutar del todo esta primera presentación que ve, no sabe si puede tomarse el derecho de imaginarse que le canta a ella.

Da un largo trago a su cosmopolitan(1) y una corriente fría causada por el alcohol le recorre desde la espalda hasta las piernas. No pasa mucho en cuanto la canción llega a su fin.

Levi hace una pausa para beber de una botella de agua a lo que Mikasa admira apenada desde su lugar. Algo sumamente sensual ante sus ojos es una garganta con una manzana de Adán ligeramente pronunciada y efectivamente, ese es su foco visual.

Escucha susurros de la nueva audiencia y los halagos para el profesor. Le llena de orgullo las buenas críticas. Si es bueno solista, muere por saber cómo participa con su banda.

Satisfecho, él la busca con la mirada y en cuanto se encuentran, muestra una sonrisa ligera.

-Gracias a todos- se acercó a su micrófono y esta vez dejó a lado su teclado para tomar su guitarra acústica-. Antes de retirarme me gustaría tocar una última pieza. Señorita Ackerman, espero que esté disfrutando la velada, esto es para usted…

No faltaron aplausos y el típico sonido burlesco cuando se trata de una situación romántica aún sin saber a quién le hablaba el cantante. Siente mariposas en el estómago y sonríe avergonzada.

"She's the sunlight" comenzó, la voz de Levi tomó un tono enternecido y no le despegó la mirada.

He ahí su respuesta, si había una canción que le hacía pensar en ella. Escucha atenta y se avergüenza cada vez más, pero no quiere dejar de escucharle.

Mikasa se deja llevar y poco a poco la gente a su alrededor se evapora. Todo vuelve como aquella vez, siente la misma privacidad y admiración como cuando Levi caminó por primera vez por ese pasillo y ella le admiraba a lo lejos.

–Hola, ¿Mikasa, verdad? – una voz masculina le distrajo y malhumorada la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Un chico poco mayor, moreno, alto, perforaciones, barba y vestimenta negra. Claro, es Argenis, un chico de la agencia del departamento de diseño gráfico. Pocas veces ha trabado conversación informal con él, actualmente a lo mucho solo se saludan y despiden.

Quiso mencionar su nombre como respuesta, pero no quiso escucharse imprudente, no quiere que piense que está en todo lo que pasa en la agencia. Además, ¿Quién se cree para interrumpir de esa manera?

–H...Hola– saluda deprisa.

–¿Estás sola? – pregunta preocupado–. Si es así puedes acercarte con nosotros– señaló una mesa cercana.

Ella ligeramente se asomó para comprobar que se trataban algunos diseñadores de la agencia que nunca suelen hablar con la mayoría de sus compañeros.

–Te lo agradezco, pero estoy aquí para ver a…– se mordió los labios al pensar como denominar a Levi–. "Mi amigo".

Le señala al cantante y se cruza con la mirada fría de este. De acuerdo, ahora nota que no es la única malhumorada.

–¿Enserio? Wow, canta muy bien– comenta optimista–. Entonces nos vemos después, pequeña– le brinda unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Levi detiene la música y mira de reojo a Mikasa para después de pasar con Argenis quien caminaba ignorando la situación. Frunce el ceño y suspira pesadamente.

A consecuencia de su acción, el público silbó en modo reclamo y su acompañante se alarmó. Levi estaba incómodo y no necesitaba decirlo pues Mikasa podía deducirlo: Él le estaba cantando y ella se distrajo con otro hombre.

–Lo lamento, un error de nota– se excusó fingiendo ironía.

El público y en especial Argenis aplaudieron para animarle a continuar, el dueño del bar le hizo llegar una cerveza para "recobrar fuerzas".

Levi no tuvo más opción que aceptarla, la alzó al aire como señal de brindis y bebió de golpe recibiendo aplausos de los presentes.

El hombre comenzó de nuevo, pero sin el mismo sentimiento en los acordes.

Mikasa ruega en silencio que una simple cerveza no sea suficiente para activar el modo "mala copa" de su "amigo" ni que este estuviera molesto con ella.

Dentro de su cabeza llena de numerosas preguntas angustiantes, hay una pequeña idea flotando entre tantas frases des animantes referentes a la situación y débilmente susurra: "Levi no tiene por qué enojarse, él es casado y tú no".

Niega con la cabeza como si eso sirviera para revolver todas sus preguntas y perder entre ellas esa pequeña idea.

* * *

(1) El Cosmopolitan es una bebida con vodka y arándanos.


End file.
